Where They Belong
by XtremeGal87
Summary: IchiHime. Full summary inside. Naraku learns of Orihime's powers and has her brought to the Feudal Era, and Ichigo wastes no time setting out to rescue her, with the help of their friends. But they'll need help if they're to truly save her from Naraku...
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ Hello, and welcome to my first Bleach crossover! (It's not my first Inuyasha crossover, so I can't say that, LOL) In terms of Inuyasha: the story sticks (mostly) with the canon of the original/first anime, but I'm ignoring The Final Act entirely (which will be obvious). In terms of Bleach: mostly canon (anime) up to a point, but Aizen has been defeated and Ichigo has retained his Soul Reaper powers. I think that all makes some sense, but if I've confused anyone, please let me know – I'm happy to clear up any questions! I really hope you all enjoy this story, and thank you for giving it a chance! As usual, please forgive minor errors and OOCness, but I promise I'll try very hard to keep them true to themselves!

**Full Summary:** Slight AU (for obvious reasons). Naraku has learned of the unique abilities of Orihime Inoue and concocts a plan to take those abilities for his own in order to finally complete the Shikon Jewel. But when Orihime goes missing in the middle of the night, Ichigo and their friends immediately begin searching for a way to get her back – which begins with following her back through time. Orihime is stranded without any idea of what is going on, or if she will ever see her friends again. And even if Ichigo and the others are able to find her, there's still the threat of Naraku that must be dealt with, if Orihime is ever to be safe again.

**Pairings:** Main: IchiHime. Other: RenRuki, InuKag, and MirSan

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of significance, let alone Bleach or Inuyasha.

**Where They Belong**

**Prologue: Disappearance**

**Ichigo bolted** upright, a thin bead of sweat dripping off of his chin as he dragged in a ragged breath. He didn't have to look over at the clock on his desktop to know it was late; the nearly-full moon shining in through the gap in his curtains told him all he needed to know about the hour. As he shifted, lifting one hand to wipe away the sweat, his comforter pooled in his lap and his mind wandered. _What…what woke me up?_

Taking another deep breath, he let his eyes close as he tried to solve the new mystery. _Rukia would be harping at me if it were a hollow,_ he reasoned, noting the silence from his closet. _In fact, I don't sense anything wrong…_ His thoughts trailed off and his eyes snapped back open as he realized that he wasn't entirely right. There definitely wasn't a hollow, but something _**was**_ wrong.

Try as he might, he couldn't sense her. Anywhere.

"Orihime!" Ichigo cried as fear gripped his heart tightly. He threw the covers off as he half-dove for his Combat Pass, and he paid no attention as his closet door slid open even as he slammed the badge to his chest.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" Rukia demanded, rubbing her eyes with one hand as she watched his body fall awkwardly to the floor.

Turning to his window, Ichigo swiftly unlatched it and slid it open as he replied, "Something's wrong with Orihime!"

"What?" Rukia repeated slowly even as Ichigo, not waiting for her, leapt out of his bedroom. After a moment her brain kicked in and Rukia propelled herself from her makeshift room, never breaking stride as she popped her Chappy soul-candy into her mouth. "Stay here!" she commanded before quickly following Ichigo out the window.

* * *

**He was** running at top speed across the rooftops and phone lines when Rukia caught up to him, hoping against hope that – for whatever reason – Orihime was just practicing concealing her spiritual pressure. _Please,_ he pleaded silently, _just be alright._

"What, exactly, do you expect to find at her apartment?" Rukia asked as she fell into stride behind him.

"How the hell should I know?" Ichigo snapped, leaping onto another roof. Her building was in view now, and from what he could see, no lights were on inside. "I just know that I can't feel her _**anywhere**_, and this is the best place to start looking."

Rukia stayed silent as they neared Orihime's apartment. She knew, better than most, how devastated Ichigo would be if something had happened to their friend, and nothing she could say – especially before they even knew what was wrong – would help the situation.

Together they alighted on Orihime's roof, and Ichigo immediately flash-stepped to her bedroom window, tensing for a moment when he saw that it was open half-way. His hand was wrapped around Zangetsu's hilt before he realized that he recognized the spiritual pressure coming from inside; but it was not Orihime's, and the tension in his gut did not ease as he moved into the apartment.

"Yoruichi," he called as his feet touched down. The room was dark and empty. Orihime's bed was unmade, the comforter bunched over and kicked down as though she had simply kicked it off of her as she got up.

Rukia landed silently behind him as he moved, barely pausing, toward the hallway.

Yoruichi greeted them in Orihime's living room, her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. "Ichigo, Rukia," she acknowledged quietly.

"What the hell's going on? Where's Orihime?" Ichigo demanded, not in the mood to beat around the proverbial bush.

An almost inaudible sigh escaped her lips, and Yoruichi finally lifted her golden gaze to meet Ichigo's concerned brown one. "I'm not entirely sure what happened," she began, "all I know is that there was a flux in the spiritual pressure in this area several minutes ago. By the time I got here, Orihime was already gone. I'm afraid we'll have to talk to Kisuke for better answers."

"What do you mean when you say there was a flux in the spiritual pressure?" Rukia asked.

"It was strange," Yoruichi admitted, shrugging faintly and letting her arms fall to her sides. "It felt sort of like a ripple, and it was centered on this location, which is why I came directly here."

Violet eyes widening, Rukia said, "So then, you're saying that…Orihime has just…vanished?"

"It appears that way, yes," Yoruichi stated, nodding once as she watched for Ichigo's reaction.

"That's impossible," Ichigo growled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as his anger began to take hold of him. "If she's been taken somewhere, there should be _**some**_ sort of trace, dammit! People – humans – don't just _**vanish**_!"

"Ichigo-" Rukia began, reaching out as if to rest her hand on his arm, but coming up short when he cut her off angrily.

"No!" Ichigo snapped, spinning around as if to leave. "She's out there _**somewhere**_ and I'm going to find her."

As he took a step toward the hall, Yoruichi called out to him. "And where will you look? Will you scour Karakura Town? Will you cross into Soul Society and search each of the 80 districts of the Rukongai? Will you check every dead-end and hidden passageway in the Seireitei? Will you break into Hueco Mundo again and lose yourself tearing through the desert around Las Noches?"

Her voice softened marginally as Ichigo stilled, though he didn't turn around, and she said, "_**Think**_, Ichigo. We have no leads; no trail to follow. Blindly searching would only be a waste of time and energy. We need to go back to Kisuke's and take a moment to figure this out."

They watched as Ichigo dragged in a deep breath and, shoulders slumped slightly, he finally replied, "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**Kisuke Urahara **frowned thoughtfully as he mulled over what Yoruichi and Ichigo had told him. After only a moment, he spoke, his voice soft and serious. "From what you've said, and from what I felt of that ripple, I'd say it's safe to say that Orihime has been transported through time itself."

"What?" Ichigo breathed, his brown eyes going wide at the simple declaration.

"But how is that possible?" Rukia questioned, her own shock evident in her voice.

"There is a type of kido that allows for a level of time-manipulation," Kisuke explained calmly. "But what I sensed earlier tonight seems to be of a much higher level than that, though the energy is quite similar. The concept is hardly unfamiliar to me."

"I don't care about the damned concept," Ichigo snapped, slamming his palm down onto the table in frustration. "Do you know where, or when, Orihime was taken to?"

Spreading his fan across his face, Kisuke replied, "Don't be silly, of course not! It wasn't _**my**_ spell, after all!" Before the volatile Substitute Soul Reaper could launch himself across the table, Kisuke snapped the fan shut and lowered his head, his voice quiet again as he added, "But I should be able to piggy-back off of the energy trail that was left behind, and send you after her."

Settling back into his position across from Urahara, Ichigo scowled darkly and said, "Then do it."

Lifting his head enough to meet Ichigo's solid gaze, Kisuke said, "You need to realize that I may not be able to bring you back. Once you get to the other side, you'll need to find another way home."

"Fine," Ichigo replied without hesitation. "That's a risk I'll have to take; I'm not abandoning Orihime."

"Very well, then," Kisuke said. "I'll begin immediately, and I'll let you know as soon as I'm ready."

* * *

**"Where are** you going?" Rukia asked as she followed Ichigo out of Urahara's shop barely a minute later.

"I promised my old man that I'd give him a heads-up if I ever had to leave again," Ichigo replied. "So I'm gonna go keep my word, and then I'll be back."

"Alright," Rukia accepted with a nod. "I'll go get Uryuu and Chad, and see if they're up for another rescue mission."

Ichigo paused, glancing back over his shoulder at his friend. "You know it's gonna be dangerous; none of you have to come. There's no guarantee we'll find a way back."

Rukia scowled at him and curled her fist threateningly. "You idiot! I thought we'd covered this back in Hueco Mundo! _**Of course**_ we'll come with you! Besides, Orihime's my friend, too; just because I'm not hopelessly in love with her doesn't mean I'm letting you hog all the glory."

Face reddening, Ichigo turned his back to her again and resisted the urge to turn the jibe back at her. After a moment, he said, "Fine, if that's what you want to do. I'll see you when I get back." Without waiting for another response, he leapt into the air and flash-stepped to the nearest roof, heading home.

Rukia watched him until he'd vanished from sight, before sighing heavily and turning in the direction of Chad's apartment. _I'd better send word to Soul Society, too…just in case we really do get stuck on the other side._

* * *

**They were** gathered in Urahara's basement nearly two hours later, as ready as they could be without knowing what they were throwing themselves into, when the unmistakable gates to the Senkaimon appeared just off to the side.

Urahara smiled beneath his hat and looked up. "Ah, his timing couldn't be better!"

"_**Who's**_ timing?" Ichigo asked, one orange eyebrow arched in confusion. "Did you call in reinforcements or something?"

"Of course not," Urahara replied flippantly, returning his attention to the task at hand as the Senkaimon doors opened.

"Good," Renji Abarai declared as he stepped through, one hand resting lightly on the hilt of his zanpakutou. "I caught you."

Ichigo and Uryuu gaped at the unexpected sight of the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division.

"R-Renji?" Rukia gasped, as surprised as the others at the sight of her long-time friend. "What are you doing here?"

Renji cocked a tattooed eyebrow at her and scowled, crossing his arms over his chest as the gates faded out of sight behind him. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you!"

"Why the hell would that be obvious?" Ichigo demanded, recovering from his surprise. "How did you even know we were going somewhere?"

"Rukia sent a Hell Butterfly to Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake, to inform Soul Society of the situation," Renji began, directing a mocking glare at Ichigo. "So Captain Kuchiki gave me permission to accompany you."

"B-but why? This isn't really Soul Society's problem," Rukia asked, still a bit surprised at the developing situation.

Renji redirected his full attention to the woman standing directly before him, looking her squarely in the eyes as he said, "I'm not here as an additional representative of Soul Society; there was no order given to interfere, especially since the captain didn't clear it with Head Captain Yamamoto first."

He paused, half shrugging, and added, "Captain Kuchiki is responsible for the safety of his family. Coincidentally, I asked if I could join you as soon as we received your message, so he granted my request, and here I am."

"So the Soul Society will be out another lieutenant if we can't find our way back?" Rukia asked pointedly.

"Yep," Renji replied.

"And you're okay with that?" Rukia challenged, clenching her fists.

"Of course not," Renji said calmly. "I'd like to be able to go home when this is over. But I'm not going back without you; it's that simple."

Rukia came up short at his response, her fists uncurling as she stared into Renji's serious eyes.

Urahara interrupted the moment, garnering their attention again as he called out, "Okay, everyone! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I don't know how long I can keep this thing open, so if you're going to go, now would be the time."

Behind him the air seemed to be swirling, glowing a faint blue, and the energy radiating from the swirling air caused a faint breeze to ruffle their hair and clothing. The size of the swirling portal was obviously unstable, indicating the truth of Urahara's words. It was time to go.

As they gathered together, all slightly behind Ichigo, Urahara spoke again. "Remember, we have absolutely no idea where or when you're going to end up, so we have no idea what to expect on the other side. Keep your guard up if you want to survive."

"Got it," Ichigo said, stepping forward. The group moved behind him, following his lead, and Ichigo added, "Thanks."

A moment later he stepped through, his mind focused on his one and only goal: find Orihime. He could worry about finding a way home later.

Ichigo vanished first, seemingly being sucked into the swirling vortex. He was immediately followed by Rukia and Uryuu, with Renji and Chad bringing up the rear.

A heartbeat after Chad vanished from sight, the air swirled faster and then suddenly imploded, forcing Kisuke to hold onto his hat and squint to shield his eyes from the dirt flying around. Then the faint blue glow faded out, along with the breeze, and he lowered his arm. "Good luck," he said quietly as Yoruichi stepped up beside him.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ And the prologue is done! Obviously…heh. Anyway, I hope it at least piqued your interest! Please review and let me know what you thought, and then go read chapter one!


	2. Misplaced

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter one! Thanks to everyone who's still willing to give this story a chance; I hope it doesn't disappoint! I really don't have anything new to say here, however, so let's get right to it, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** My name is not Tite Kubo nor is it Rumiko Takahashi, so I therefore do not own Bleach or Inuyasha. And I most certainly do not own both.

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 1: Misplaced**

**"Thank you** for your assistance," the demon known as Naraku said smoothly as the ancient demon before him reclaimed his seated position, folding his arms into his large sleeves.

The old demon bowed his head. "Now that the girl you desired is well within your reach, I trust you to uphold your end of our arrangement, Naraku."

Naraku smiled, his lips curving as a sinister confidence shined in his eyes. "Rest assured, I have no further use of your powers. You have done me a great service this day, and your cooperation will not be forgotten. I shall leave you now."

The old demon said nothing as Naraku stood and immediately lifted off the ground, surrounded by an almost-invisible barrier. His aged eyes watched emotionlessly as the vile demon rose, propelling himself out of sight. His heart was heavy as Naraku disappeared, for he realized that he had willingly aided in the potential destruction of the world as he knew it.

But what other decision was he to make, when he had not the strength to fight? At least this way, if the world survived, then so would he. Thinking again of the human girl Naraku had requested him to summon from the distant future, he sighed, and silently hoped that somehow she would be able to withstand whatever Naraku had planned for her.

* * *

**Orihime groaned** softly as she was slowly dragged out of her dreams by the strange feeling of dirt and tiny twigs beneath her fingers. Frowning, she pried one eye open, blinking rapidly to adjust to the unexpected sunlight, only to find her fingers were, indeed, wrapped around a slim twig. _Maybe I'm still dreaming after all,_ she thought sleepily as she waited for her eyes to properly adjust.

Once her sight was not blurry and she didn't feel blinded, Orihime pushed herself to a sitting position. She was still wearing the knee-length nightgown she had put on before going to bed the night before, though it was smeared now with dirt and grass stains. Reaching up quickly, she breathed a sigh of relief when she found her hairpins were still properly fastened at her temples. _But, what am I worried about if it's just a dream?_

Combing her fingers through her long auburn hair, she pulled loose twigs and leaf fragments from her tresses as she looked around. She was sitting in a park, or a forest, of some sort, beneath an almost-cloudless blue sky. The trees surrounding her were tall and healthy, in full bloom. The faintest of breezes was blowing, too high up for her to feel from her position on the ground.

The grass beneath her was worn and patchy, and rocks and pebbles were scattered all around, in between full bushes of various sizes and types. There were flower bushes, and patches of wildflowers growing around the base of several of the trees around her.

Pushing herself carefully to her feet, Orihime turned in a small circle, verifying for herself that she really was all alone. The natural scent of the area was invading her nostrils, much more strongly than she was used to, and her stomach did a small flip when pain went shooting up her leg as her foot landed on a sharp pebble.

"Ow!" she exclaimed, lifting her foot to brush it clean. _At least it's not bleeding,_ she thought. Her eyes went wide, then, as she carefully set her foot back down. _Wait, if I'm dreaming, should it really have hurt? Better test it._ Deliberately, she raised one bare arm and held it before her chest. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she reached up and quickly pinched her forearm.

Her stomach dropped to her feet even as she cringed from the sharp, short-lived pain of the pinch. _I guess…this isn't a dream,_ she realized, gray eyes widening as she looked around again.

"Where…where am I?" Orihime breathed, tears stinging the backs of her eyes as she accepted the reality of her situation. Unfortunately, neither the trees nor the little blue men seemed to be willing to give her an answer.

_What's going on?_ her mind wailed as she forced herself to suck in a deep, calming breath. _How did I get here…and, and if someone came after me…does that mean Ichigo's in danger, too?_

Unable to completely stop the tears, Orihime raised her eyes to the sky again as she tried to control her breathing. She knew she was completely and utterly alone, as she couldn't sense any spiritual pressure nearby – familiar or otherwise – and this realization made the rising panic swell faster. _Stay calm,_ she told herself, curling her hands into the nightgown at her sides. _Whatever's going on, there have to be answers somewhere, I'll just go looking for them. And…whatever happens, I have to be patient. Ichigo will come for me._

Knowing she would break down if she stayed where she was, Orihime started forward, walking cautiously and doing her best to avoid any sharp rocks or twigs. As she walked, she found herself wishing not for shoes, but for real clothes. Though her nightgown was not sheer, it was still fairly thin, and would snag easily against the foliage if she wasn't careful.

It was faded pink, with spaghetti-strap shoulder straps holding it up. The collar curved in a loose v-neck, though it didn't plunge too drastically, and the entire torso was rather form-fitting, though the skirt flared out at her hips, going to her knees. She remembered purchasing it because it had reminded her of a cute summer dress. _Still,_ she thought, ducking beneath a low-hanging branch, _I never thought I'd be wearing it out in public like this! Although I suppose I'd rather have somebody see me like this, if it means finding a phone, than being stuck out here lost where nobody will ever find me._

Forcibly derailing her thoughts before she got wrapped up in depressing daydreams about being lost forever in this mystery forest, Orihime re-focused her gaze on her surroundings and pushed ahead. She had no idea where she was going, or how long it would take her to get there, but she had nothing else to do, and she refused to sit down and wait for…whatever would happen to her if she stayed put. _I'll be alright,_ she told herself firmly. _I can do this._

* * *

**The first** thing Ichigo saw when the bright, blue light faded was an old man in an even older kimono. The man was sitting with his back to them, cross-legged on a large flat rock, seemingly staring up at the blue sky. It took Ichigo barely a moment to realize that the man sitting before them had rather high, and very unusual, spiritual pressure. _If Urahara was tracing the energy of who – or what – ever kidnapped Orihime, then this old guy must be the source of that energy,_ Ichigo realized as his companions stepped through the portal.

As he reached for Zangetsu, fully intending to force the old man into telling him what he needed to know, the old man spoke.

His voice creaking with age, he calmly said, "So you've come."

Ichigo immediately flash-stepped in front of the stranger, keeping several feet between them, and wrapped his hand around Zangetsu's hilt pointedly. "If you know who we are," he began, his voice low and threatening, "then you know _**why**_ we're here. Tell me what you did with Orihime and maybe I'll let you live."

"'Orihime'," the old man repeated slowly, as if testing the name on his tongue. "Is that her name? I assume you're referring to the human woman I took from your time-period shortly before your arrival here."

"You know damn well that's who we're talking about!" Renji snapped, placing himself to the side of the old man and wrapping one hand threateningly around Zabimaru.

Silently, Chad took up position behind the old man, tensing in preparation for a battle. Uryuu placed himself opposite Renji, on the old man's other side, his arms loose at his sides.

Rukia positioned herself half-way between Ichigo and Renji, also poised for battle. "Tell us what we want to know," she demanded.

The old man inclined his head slowly, before lifting it again and looking straight at Ichigo. "I am truly sorry," he began quietly. "Unfortunately, a terrible, powerful demon of this world has learned of this 'Orihime', and he seeks to take her powers for his own; to use them to aid his evil purpose."

Rukia's and Renji's eyes went wide at the unexpected words. Loosening her hold on Sode No Shirayuki, Rukia repeated, "Wait, a demon?"

"Yes," the old man said patiently. "A vile demon called Naraku. And if he is successful, your friend will surely die."

Ichigo's anger was barely contained as he growled, "Where. Is. She?"

"I cannot tell you her exact location," he responded. "All I know is that she is somewhere in the vast region of Musashi."

"How can you bring someone through time and _**not**_ know where you put them?" Uryuu questioned disbelievingly.

"My power allows me to warp time around an individual, or an object," the old man explained. "Naraku ordered me to bring her to this time, and I did so. But she would have appeared exactly, or very nearly, where she was originally – only in a different era."

Uryuu frowned as he realized what the creature before them was saying. "So you don't have the ability to _**transport**_ anything, you simply pull them through time, while they remain static."

"Precisely," the old man replied.

Eyes wide, Rukia said, "So, this 'Musashi' you mentioned is the part of Japan that will one day become, or once was, Karakura Town?"

"If that is what you call it in the future," he said.

Straightening his own stance, Renji asked, "So we're in the past, then. Tell us, Old Man, just how far back have we come?"

Frustrated, Ichigo snapped, "Who the hell cares, dammit?" Turning his glare back to the old man, he demanded, "How the hell are we supposed to find Musashi? And what the fuck does that demon you mentioned want with Orihime in the first place?"

"As I told you," the old man replied, "Naraku wants her power. He believes it will aid him in his mad quest to destroy the world as we know it." He paused and removed one spindly hand from his large sleeves, pointing beyond Ichigo before saying, "And Musashi is that way."

Frowning, Uryuu said, "Orihime would never help him do something like that."

Calmly replacing his hand in his sleeve, the old man said, "Then Naraku will simply absorb her flesh, and make her power his own. For that is _**his**_ power."

There was a long stretch of silence as the group tried to wrap their minds around what they'd just been told. And then Ichigo's spiritual pressure spiked and he tightened his hold on Zangetsu. "If that bastard Naraku wants her so badly, what's to stop him from coming back to you and making you do his dirty work again after we save her?"

"You have my word," the old man answered, "that I will not interfere in your lives again. If you are able to rescue her from Naraku, it is my hope that you will defeat him in the process."

"Why should I take your word?" Ichigo practically growled.

Rukia's arm shot out in front of him, catching his attention and keeping him from lashing out. "Ichigo, wait!" She then looked to the figure before them. "Old Man, do you have the power to send us _**back**_ to our world?"

Inclining his head again, he replied, "Yes, I am able to do that."

"Would you be willing to, after we rescue our friend?" Rukia asked, lowering her arm when she was sure Ichigo wouldn't kill him.

The old man hesitated, but nodded slowly and finally said, "Yes. If you are able to achieve your goal, you will most certainly be deserving of my help, so I will send you home if you return to me."

Smiling gratefully, Rukia offered him a small bow of respect. "Thank you very much," she said.

"You better be ready, Old Man," Renji said as he moved to stand beside Rukia. "'Cause we'll be back before you know it."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Uryuu asked as Chad silently joined him on the other side of Ichigo.

"Only that time is not on your side," the old man reminded them pointedly. "Naraku is far ahead of you."

Releasing Zangetsu, Ichigo turned abruptly. "Then let's go!" Without waiting for their response, he sprinted off, in the direction that the old man had pointed. _Hang on, Orihime,_ he pleaded silently. _We're coming._

* * *

**She felt** like she'd been walking for hours, her feet were killing her, and she was starving. _I'm not sure I've ever been this tired,_ Orihime thought, wishing she could at least find a road to follow. _I've been on this path, if it even really _**is**_ one, for forever now…where is it even leading?_

Casting a long, dreadful glance back at the sky, she noted the sun's downward progress and estimated that she only had another hour or so of daylight left. _And what do I do then? I haven't eaten all day, I can't really sleep out here; that would just be stupid._ She pushed onward, returning her gaze to the forest that still surrounded her, because she really didn't want to be left with no alternative to sleeping against a random tree.

The grass beneath her feet was becoming thicker, and the flower patches were becoming more frequent, when Orihime realized that she could feel a strange spiritual pressure somewhere ahead of her. It was unfamiliar, but it was far more than she'd sensed since she'd awoken. _No, wait,_ she realized, pausing to evaluate the feeling. _There's more than one; is it two? Or three?_

However many there were, she quickly decided, really wasn't what mattered most. Excitement coursed through her as she felt the first twinges of hope she'd felt in hours, and she rushed several paces forward before another thought caused her to nearly topple over her own feet in her rush to stop. _What if they're the enemy? They don't seem like hollows, but they _**are**_ unfamiliar…what if…_**they're**_ the reason I'm here?_ It wasn't a pleasant consideration, and she certainly didn't want to run _**to**_ them if they really were the enemy.

After chewing her lower lip thoughtfully for a long minute, Orihime finally decided on a course of action, and slowly began creeping forward. The surrounding trees were thinning just a little as she approached the mysterious spiritual pressures, but she pressed forward as far as she dared, hoping to catch a glimpse of them.

She was close enough to hear whispers of their voices when another strange spiritual pressure began moving towards them, from the opposite direction. It was moving quickly, and whatever it was, it didn't feel friendly. Orihime hesitated again. _Maybe I shouldn't…._

She was just about to take a step backwards, deciding it wasn't worth the risk, when the voices suddenly got louder. A screeching voice hollered something incorrigible, and almost immediately another voice – female, and young – was screaming, and Orihime froze again. She swallowed, stuck in the middle of a battle between two very opposing instincts. And then the young girl's scream sounded again, with a word that had Orihime's heart lurching in her chest.

"_**Help!**_" the voice cried.

Orihime's feet were moving before she ever consciously made her decision, images of young girls like Nel or Yuzu caught in the clutches of a hungry hollow dancing across her mind's eye.

"Hang on, Rin!" the screeching voice called as Orihime drew nearer.

Suddenly Orihime had broken through the clearing, and she came up short at the sight before her. A young girl with long dark hair was held tightly in the clawed hand of a monster of some kind, and another creature (possibly about the size of Yachiru) was attempting to face off with the larger one, brandishing a wooden staff that was larger than himself. Behind him stood what looked a like a two-headed dragon.

The girl screamed again as the creature tightened its grasp and pulled her towards its over-sized mouth. "Master Jaken, save me!"

"Rin!" the little green creature cried helplessly.

The dragon leapt into the air, aiming to fly around the monster that was attempting to eat the girl, but the monster swatted at it with its free hand, forcing him to back off.

The girl was dangerously close to the monster's open mouth, screaming and squirming as she tried her best to break free, but Orihime could see that it was useless. _No!_

Running up, she ignored the small man and the dragon and shouted, "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, I reject!" Obediently, the under-used spirit flared to life and shot forward, glowing brightly.

The small green man and the dragon both looked over at her as she ran up, stopping only a handful of feet from them and glaring directly up at the monster. Her hands were poised at her temples as she prepared to summon more of her power.

The girl shrieked again as Tsubaki successfully slashed through the monster's arm, forcing it to release her and causing her to fall. But Orihime was prepared and quickly shouted, "Santen Kesshun!"

The sacred shield easily caught the girl and lowered her safely to the ground.

The green man gaped at Orihime for a long moment, until the monster roared in anger and turned towards her.

"Woman! You'll pay for that!" the monster snarled.

"Move aside, Rin!" the green man commanded as he slammed the large staff onto the ground, one of the faces carved at the top aimed towards the monster.

"Right!" the girl acknowledged, leaping off of the shield as soon as it was low enough, before running quickly to the side and towards Orihime.

"Now, demon," the green man called proudly, "feel the wrath of the Staff of Two Heads!" Immediately a burst of fire rushed forth, incinerating the monster.

Orihime watched in amazement, flinching slightly at the intensity of the heat that was produced from the flames, as her Shun Shun Rikka returned to their respective places.

The flames snuffed themselves out as soon as the monster was gone, and almost as quickly, Orihime felt her face reddening slightly. She was partly mortified at being seen in her stained nightgown, and largely nervous about what might happen next.

The girl turned to her and smiled brightly, bowing low and saying, "Thank you for saving me!"

"Yes," the green man said, turning to face Orihime, "thank you very much! That was…um, rather impressive, for a human…you _**are **_human, aren't you?"

With a faint nod, Orihime replied, "Yes…but you really don't need to thank me! I'm just glad I was able to help!" She paused, forcing back the awkwardness and hoping she could trust these strangers, and asked hesitantly, "Um, what was that, anyway? I've…never seen anything quite like it before."

Even the dragon, who was somehow muzzled again, seemed to stare at her blankly for a long second at her question. Finally, it was the girl who asked, "Do you mean the demon?"

Orihime's eyes went wide, even as she realized she'd heard the green man use that word earlier in reference to the creature, and she repeated, "D-demon?"

"You mean you've really never seen a demon before?" the girl asked, suddenly very curious.

Orihime shook her head vigorously, before looking at the green man. "So, um, are you a demon, too?"

He puffed out his chest proudly and declared, "Of course I am! I am Jaken, the vassal of Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"So, what kind of demon are you? You look a lot different than that other one," Orihime asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I'm an imp demon," Jaken told her matter-of-factly.

Looking past Jaken, Orihime indicated the dragon and asked, "And what about him? Is he a demon, too?"

"Oh, no," the girl assured her, going over and patting one of the heads as she spoke. "This is Ah-Un, he's our dragon."

"Ohhh!" Orihime exclaimed. "You mean dragons are real, too? How come I didn't know that?"

Jaken looked at her quizzically. "That raises a good question; how is it you didn't even seem to _**know**_ about demons? I would have thought everyone knew of us!"

"Well," Orihime said, tapping her chin with her forefinger, "I'm not sure. But demons definitely aren't common knowledge, at least not where I'm from." Reality kicking back in at that moment, her eyes went wide for a second, and she asked, "Speaking of which, I'm terribly sorry, but, could you tell me where we are? I woke up somehow in the middle of nowhere and I'm totally lost and I haven't seen a single person, or even a road, all day!"

"You're lost?" the girl repeated, a sympathetic look settling on her face.

"We're on the Southern end of Musashi," Jaken informed her calmly. "How could you end up all the way out here without any recollection of it?"

"Um, well, I'm not really sure," Orihime admitted sheepishly. "And I've certainly never heard of Musashi…I don't suppose it's anywhere near Tokyo?"

"To-ki-oh?" Jaken repeated slowly, sounding it out carefully.

The girl's eyes lit up after a moment and she clapped her hands together. "Oh! I've heard of that place! Kagome told me about it once!" Her face fell, then, and she said, "But, if you're from Kagome's world, then…how did you end up here?"

A new type of fear growing in her heart, Orihime hesitantly asked, "Wh-what do you mean, 'Kagome's world'?"

"Kagome is from, um, a different era," the girl explained carefully. "She says it's several hundred years in the future."

Feeling lightheaded for a second, Orihime put one hand against her temple and mumbled, "Th-that can't be right…. Are…are you really saying that I'm…in the past?"

"Well," Jaken declared, nodding to himself, "that would certainly explain your strange clothing."

Swallowing heavily, Orihime gasped, "I need to sit down," and promptly collapsed to her knees.

"Are you alright?" Jaken inquired, tilting his head slightly as he examined her.

"I…I don't know," Orihime replied honestly as her head continued to swim. Her exhaustion was catching up to her, amplified by the overwhelming idea of having been thrown _**hundreds of years**_ backwards through time.

Suddenly a slim canteen was in front of her, sloshing faintly, and the girl was kneeling before her, looking concerned. "Here, it's water," she said.

Shakily, Orihime reached out and grasped the container, putting the spout to her lips and gulping the delicious liquid greedily. She hadn't really realized how thirsty she'd become until just that moment. When she'd had enough to stop her head from spinning, she lowered it and wiped at her lips self-consciously. "Thank you," she said softly. Her eyes widened then and she said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm Orihime Inoue, it's nice to meet you!"

Taking the proffered container back, the girl smiled and said, "My name's Rin."

Before Orihime, or anyone else, could say anything further, a much heavier spiritual pressure was looming over her and a calm, cold voice asked, "What happened?"

Orihime looked up, turning her head slightly to see who had spoken, and her eyes fell upon a tall man (whom she assumed was another demon) wearing armor over his kimono, with a fur slung over one shoulder and two swords resting at his hip. He seemed to have only one arm, and his hair was nearly as long as he was tall, and a silver quite reminiscent of Ukitake's. His amber eyes were calm and calculating as they settled on the small imp.

Jaken screeched at his lord's unexpected return, and he cried, "Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Welcome back, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cried simultaneously, seemingly unfazed by his arrival.

His eyes narrowed marginally as his question went unanswered, and Jaken hurried to continue, explaining the demon attack, and how Orihime had saved Rin before he'd been able, but he had been the one to successfully defeat the demon.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Rin began, looking up at her lord innocently, "if we happen to be headed in that general direction, would it be alright if we took Orihime to see Kagome? I was thinking perhaps Kagome would have an idea as to how Orihime could get home…."

Jaken spluttered at Rin's suggestion. "How could you even suggest such a thing, Rin?"

Ignoring his vassal's outburst, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to Orihime. "Woman," he called calmly.

Taking the hint, Orihime pushed herself back to her feet and bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, erm, Lord Sesshoumaru," she greeted, the title feeling odd on her tongue. She didn't want to anger him, as she suspected this was her best shot at getting any real answers about her situation.

"We will take you to my brother's village," Sesshoumaru declared after a moment. "You will have to wait there for Kagome's return. But if you choose to travel with us, you must travel at my speed. We will leave you behind if you cannot keep up, is that understood?"

"Yes!" Orihime replied, eager to accept whatever chance she was given. "I promise I won't get in the way, and maybe I can even be a little helpful. Thank you so much!"

Barely inclining his head, Sesshoumaru looked past her and said, "We'll make camp here for the night. Jaken, prepare the fire."

Rin smiled up at Orihime as Jaken screeched acknowledgment of his order, and Orihime smiled back, a faint feeling of relief seeping into her system. _Maybe I really will make it out of this,_ she reflected as Rin took her hand and led her towards some nearby bushes, saying something about picking berries.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ So, what do you think so far? I hope you're enjoying it! Please let me know, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Distances

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter two! Nothing really new to say, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** If it was as easy to own a successful anime/manga franchise (such as Bleach and Inuyasha) as it is to own the DVD boxed-sets, we would all be billionaires. I am most certainly not a billionaire, and therefore, I do not own either Bleach or Inuyasha….

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 2: Distances**

**The sun** was beginning to set, and still they were no closer to finding Orihime than they had been when they'd left the old man hours earlier. And though they pressed on, Ichigo still several paces ahead of the rest of the group, they were beginning to tire.

Heaving a sigh, Rukia bit the proverbial bullet and called, "Ichigo, slow down for a second."

Renji slid her a sideways glance but remained silent as Ichigo's pace quickly slowed.

Turning half around, Ichigo quirked an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

The group came to a full stop as Rukia looked solidly into Ichigo's brown eyes and replied, "I know how worried you are, and we all know how important it is to find Orihime as soon as possible, but we don't all have your stamina. It'll be dark very soon, and we already know this world is full of things we don't fully understand. We need to find a place to rest, and maybe find something to eat."

"_**Rest?**_" Ichigo repeated incredulously, turning the rest of the way to properly face the smaller Soul Reaper. "You're worried about resting, while some monster is out there planning to _**absorb**_ Orihime?"

"What Rukia's saying is that we won't be any good to Orihime if, by the time we find her, we're all too exhausted to actually _**help**_ her," Renji defended calmly.

Before Ichigo could argue his point, Uryuu added, "Also, as Rukia pointed out, it would be rather foolish of us to travel through an unknown forest in the dead of night."

Irritation flaring to life behind his eyes, Ichigo shifted his glare to the Quincy. "Look, if you're too scared to travel without sunlight, then go ahead and stay here. I don't give a damn how late it is; I can see well enough at night. And I'm sure as hell not afraid of whatever might try to pick a fight with me."

"No one's scared, Ichigo," Rukia said firmly. "But even you will get tired if you just keep going, all day and all night, without eating or sleeping. What good will you be to Orihime if you find her in that condition? How would you feel if you caught up to her, only to have to watch, helplessly, as she was attacked and maybe even killed?"

"I could go like this for _**days**_ and be just fine!" Ichigo argued vehemently.

"But _**we**_ can't!" Renji reminded harshly.

Ichigo turned to glare at his friend, and for a long moment a tense silence reigned over the group. Then, finally, Ichigo released a heavy breath and forcibly unclenched his fists. "I know," he said slowly, the tension obvious in his voice. "I _**know**_ you're right, okay? It's just…if something happens while we're sleeping, or if we're just a minute too late…."

His voice trailed off, but they all knew exactly where he was going. Their eyes all collectively dropped to the earth beneath their feet in silence.

It was Chad who broke the silence, his voice low but confident. "I could keep going for a while."

They all looked up at him, and Uryuu nodded in understanding. "Definitely. We've all got pretty good night vision, and it isn't even dark out yet."

"We should at least go until the sun fully sets, and then we can find a safe place to settle in for the night," Rukia decided.

"Yeah, I think we can fish or hunt in the dark without too much of a problem," Renji added, smirking.

"Then why the hell are we just standing here talking?" Ichigo asked rhetorically. They all gave him reassuring smirks, and he spun around again, automatically taking the lead once more.

* * *

**"Mmm, this** fish is delicious!" Orihime cried after she'd properly swallowed her first bite of the fish she'd been given for dinner. "Thank you, Jaken!"

Jaken stammered and looked away, taking a large bite of his own fish as he said, "It was nothing; maybe next time you'll figure out how to skewer it yourself."

"It's really not as hard as it sounds," Rin assured her new friend brightly.

"Eh heh heh," Orihime laughed self-consciously, her gaze reverting to the skewered fish in her hands. "Oh, I'm sure you're right; and I promise I'll figure it out tomorrow!"

"You had better," Jaken asserted as he finished his dinner, "because otherwise you'll burn your fingers trying to cook it tomorrow."

Looking back to Orihime as Jaken finished speaking, Rin added, "You don't want to do that, it really hurts. I remember when I was learning how to cook fish like this, I burnt my fingers a lot, and then I had to go hold them in a stream to cool them down, but the water would sting sometimes, which didn't help at all really."

Swallowing the bite she'd taken, Orihime said, "Oh, that sounds so painful! I would hate that; I have almost no tolerance for pain at all, so I can totally sympathize!"

Rin laughed and bit into her dinner.

After a lingering moment of silence, during which Rin and Orihime finished their fish, Jaken looked over at their guest and loudly declared, "Your clothes are a mess. Do you not have anything else to wear?"

Orihime's eyes widened and then she looked down at her nightgown. It had gotten a little torn during her walking, but mostly it was only stained and dirty. _Still, it's a _**nightgown**_, it's not supposed to be worn in public._ Shame filled her and she bowed her head.

"Master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed. "That was rude! She obviously doesn't have any other clothing with her, why would you ask that?"

Jaken stuttered, flustered by Rin's reaction, but was never given a chance to respond as Orihime spoke.

"It's alright," Orihime said quietly, curling her hands into the skirt of her nightgown. "I know I'm kind of a mess, and I really wish I had something more decent to wear, but this is all I have. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no," Rin said reassuringly, offering Orihime a smile. "We understand; it's certainly not your fault."

Heaving a sigh, Jaken grumbled, "Perhaps the next time we pass by a village, we'll stop in and pick you up a kimono." He paused, realizing what he'd said, and turned quickly to Sesshoumaru, who was resting against a tall oak tree several feet away. "Err, that is, if that's all right with you, m'lord!"

Eyes bright, Rin turned completely around to properly face Sesshoumaru, and clasped her hands together pleadingly. "Please, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh," Orihime said quickly, not wanting to be an inconvenience. "Please don't go out of your way for me! I don't even have any money, anyway; I'm alright, really!"

Sesshoumaru casually dragged his gaze from the night sky and studied Orihime silently for a long moment. At length, he said, "We should pass by a small village tomorrow. Rin will take you in and help you choose something."

Orihime hesitated, before slowly allowing a smile to curve her lips, and she bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you very much."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Jaken said after a moment, when Sesshoumaru turned his golden gaze back to the sky. "It'll come much faster if we get some sleep."

"Alright!" Rin agreed, quickly pushing to her feet and moving over to another large tree, between where Ah-Un was sleeping and where Sesshoumaru sat.

Orihime watched as Rin curled up into the trunk of the tree, her small hands tucking beneath her head as she smiled a silent 'good night' to Sesshoumaru before letting her eyes close. Gaze turning, then, to Jaken, Orihime watched for another moment as Jaken began stamping out the fire. _I guess…we're sleeping beneath the trees. It won't be too comfortable, but, at least I'm not alone…._

Taking a silent breath, Orihime pushed herself to her feet and moved to the tree opposite the one Rin had claimed. Curling up as best she could against the hard, scratchy surface of the trunk, she mimicked Rin and used her hands as a pillow. She curled her legs up as much as she could, using the minimal fabric of her nightgown's skirt as a shield against the faint chill that had crept into the night air.

_I wish I were home,_ her traitorous mind thought as her eyes fell closed. Trying hard not to think about how being trapped in this strange world, staring up at the moon as she forced herself to try and get some sleep, reminded her of her time in Hueco Mundo. _No, just sleep,_ she told herself firmly, forcing her muscles to relax enough to make sleep somewhat possible.

* * *

_**"Ichigooo!"**__ Orihime screamed as a faceless man, surrounded by swirling black energy, wrapped unusually long arms around her and began pulling her into him. Her gray eyes were wide with terror as a single tear slipped free, and she shoved with all her might against the monster who held her. _

"_Hang on, Orihime!" Ichigo cried, Tensa Zangetsu crashing uselessly against Ulquiorra's sword._

"_Pay attention," Ulquiorra instructed, pushing back with one hand still in his pocket._

_Suddenly the faceless man's body opened up, and the tendrils of energy began curving around Orihime and sucking her into the now-opened orifice that had once been their opponent's torso. Her mouth opened to scream again, but a thick tendril coiled tightly around her face, muffling her scream. Her wide, terrified eyes met Ichigo's as she was slowly absorbed into the faceless man._

"**NOO!**_" Ichigo roared, sparing one hand to activate his hollowfication, before swinging an angry Getsuga Tenshou at the ever-smiling Gin Ichimaru and forcing him backwards._

_Gin flash-stepped out of the way, reappearing as Grimmjow and smirking as Orihime was fully absorbed into the faceless man. "You're too late, Kurosaki! She's ours now!"_

_Blinding rage filled Ichigo as he turned the full force of his wrath upon the faceless man, just in time to see the familiar face of Sosuke Aizen emerge from the swirling black depths. Adjusting his grip on his zanpakutou and letting his hollow's rage fuel his own, Ichigo launched into the battle._

Ichigo jerked awake and automatically reached beside him, his hand landing semi-reassuringly on Zangetsu's hilt. _Just a dream,_ he realized, trying to stabilize his racing heartbeat. _More like a nightmare, really,_ he corrected himself.

His brown eyes rolled up until they had landed on the half-moon in the sky above them. _A living nightmare._ One full day. It had been one full day now since Orihime had been taken by the demon Naraku, and they were no closer to finding her.

Releasing Zangetsu, Ichigo's fist collided solidly with the trunk of the tree he was supposed to be sleeping against. _Dammit!_

Taking a deep breath, he tried to force some of the tension out of his body, knowing he needed to rest. Deliberately uncurling his fist, he pulled it forward again and dropped it in his lap, concentrating on relaxing. And it was at this moment, in the semi-silence of the dead of night, that he heard it.

There was a crunch, reminiscent of someone stepping on twigs, which was immediately followed by the surge of an unfamiliar, twisted spiritual pressure. And then something was growling.

Cursing, Ichigo reached again for Zangetsu and shouted, "Everyone get up!"

Renji and Rukia were immediately awake and on their feet, zanpakutous slipping expertly into the loops at their hips. Chad was on his feet a heartbeat later, and Uryuu followed suit almost simultaneously.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Not sure," Ichigo replied, strapping Zangetsu onto his back but keeping his hand firmly around the hilt. "If I had to guess, I'd say it's a demon."

"That would make sense," Uryuu surmised, adjusting his glasses.

"Here it comes!" Renji interrupted, his piercing gaze focused on something beyond the dark tree line surrounding them.

An instant later, a large monster broke through the foliage, roaring loudly. In the dark it was hard to clearly see its shape, but it was easily the size of an average hollow, and seemed to have a third, smaller, eye where its forehead should've been. Its arms were thin but long, and it had only three fingers, plus one thumb.

"Disgusting," Uryuu commented, narrowing his eyes on the demon.

"Who the hell cares what it looks like?" Ichigo retorted. Turning his glare back to the demon, he tightened his grip on Zangetsu and hauled the mighty zanpakutou off of his back, the wrapping falling away easily.

"Ichigo, wait," Rukia called before Ichigo could actually make a move. When the Substitute Soul Reaper turned to give her a curious look, she added, "Something else is coming."

The demon roared again and raised one massive arm, its slim, pointed claws gleaming in the moonlight.

"We don't have time to wait, Rukia!" Ichigo argued, bracing himself to block the large swing.

Suddenly a shout shattered the brief, tense silence. "_**Hiraikotsu!**_" The voice was female, and only barely preceded the arrival of a giant, bone boomerang. The boomerang tore through the air, crashing into the demon's outstretched arm and tearing through it with ease.

The demon roared, rearing back in pain, the stub of his arm flailing about as the severed limb disintegrated and the bones clattered to the ground harmlessly.

The boomerang curved back through the air, angled to slice completely through the demon.

Everyone paused, Ichigo holding Zangetsu low at his side, and watched as the boomerang tore through the demon's torso. The demon gave a final roar before disintegrating, as its arm had done only moments before.

The boomerang arched through the air, until suddenly it was snatched with deceptive ease by a woman in a body-suit who was riding a large, flying, two-tailed, yellow cat.

But they didn't have time to stare, in varying states of amazement, because almost immediately a male voice declared, "Excellent work, Sango!"

All eyes turned, then, to the newcomer, and the group he'd arrived with. The man who'd spoken was dressed like a monk, complete with a tall golden staff and a rosary wrapped around his right hand. There was a small child, whose spiritual pressure was much more demonic than human, perched on the monk's shoulder.

Beside the monk stood a girl who looked to be about Ichigo's age, dressed – surprisingly – in a modern-day school uniform, with a bow and quiver full of arrows on her shoulder. And on her other side was a young man with unusual spiritual pressure, a sword at his hip, long silver hair and what looked like pointed dog ears on his head.

The woman – Sango – landed beside the group and hopped off of the two-tailed cat, the boomerang slung over one shoulder. As soon as her feet were on the ground, the cat made a hissing sound and suddenly erupted in flame. The flames almost immediately snuffed themselves out, revealing a small, red-eyed yellow kitten.

"That was impressive," Renji praised, stepping forward until he was slightly ahead of Ichigo.

The group turned to face them, and the long-haired man in red crossed his arms, scowling at them silently.

The girl in the school uniform smiled politely and took a step forward, asking, "Are you all alright?"

"Yes," Rukia replied with a similar smile. "We're fine; thank you for your help."

"I'm glad," Sango said with a smile. The kitten made a mewing sound, her tails swishing from one side to the other, as if echoing her companion's sentiments.

The other girl sucked in a breath suddenly, her brown eyes going wide.

The man in red turned his full attention to her, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "What is it?"

Ignoring his question, she looked directly at each member of the group facing her, and then asked slowly, "Where are you from?"

Everyone stared at her for a second, confused at her question. It was Uryuu who finally answered her, suspecting her reason for asking. "Karakura Town, in the early 21st Century."

Ichigo looked at him incredulously. "What the hell kind of answer is that, Uryuu?"

Before the Quincy could respond, the girl clapped her hands excitedly and exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"Knew what, Kagome?" the demon on the monk's shoulder asked curiously.

The monk suddenly looked enlightened and said, "Ah, I see. These people before us are from Kagome's world, Shippou."

"Really?" the demon (apparently named Shippou) said, wide-eyed.

The man in red scoffed and said, "That explains their clothes, I guess."

Kagome's smile turned instantly into a frown and she propped her fists on her hips, cutting a sideways half-glare at him and snapping, "Inuyasha."

"What?" he defended, meeting her glare. "Those two don't exactly blend in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Rukia apologized. "But, does that mean that you're somehow from the future as well?"

Turning her attention from Inuyasha, Kagome smiled again and nodded. "Yes. In fact, my hometown's not all that far from Karakura."

"But this does beg the question," the monk began thoughtfully. "How did the five of you manage to end up here? Was it on purpose?"

At his logical question, the mood of the group changed noticeably, each member looking away briefly. Ichigo tightened his hand around Zangetsu's hilt as his eyes shut for a long moment.

Rukia saved him from having to explain their situation, turning her attention forward again and saying, "A very good friend of ours was transported here by an old demon, at the request of another demon. We have come here to rescue her."

Their eyes all went wide at her answer, and Sango said, "For a demon to have the power to do something like that…. But how would this other demon even know of your friend? And what could he possibly want with her?"

Renji took over the explanation, saying, "We still don't really know how he learned of her."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Ichigo interrupted firmly, replacing Zangetsu on his back as he spoke. "What matters is finding her before it's too late."

"We know that," Uryuu reminded him plainly.

Concern evident in her voice, Sango asked, "Do you have any idea where your friend might be?"

"We were told to search for her in Musashi," Rukia replied.

"Musashi is a large area," the monk said carefully. "Were you given any other parameters? Or perhaps do you know anything about the demon that's after her?"

"All we know is that she's that way," Renji said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "And that the demon that's after her is named Naraku."

Again looks of shock settled over the newcomers, and it was clear from their reactions that they knew something about the demon Naraku.

The monk's voice was somber as he said, "If Naraku is after your friend, then you certainly haven't got much time. But it is odd that he would go so out of his way to capture a human – your friend _**is**_ human, isn't she?"

"Of course she is!" Ichigo defended reflexively. "If you know something about that bastard, then tell us!"

"You must've heard wrong," Inuyasha said with a frown. "There's no way Naraku would bother himself with a human, especially one who was so disconnected with our world."

"The demon who transported her here said that Naraku wanted to use Orihime for her powers," Rukia explained. "He said that if Orihime refused to help him, he would most likely absorb her."

Sango's voice was soft with disbelief as she asked, "What sort of power could your friend have that would interest Naraku so much?"

They hesitated to answer her question, and all eyes averted to Ichigo. After a moment, Ichigo released a sigh and said quietly, "She has the power to reject entire events."

"Reject…entire events?" the monk repeated in amazement.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as realization dawned. "If that's true, then if Naraku gets his hands on her power, he'll be able to make the Shikon Jewel whole again without even gathering the last few shards."

Looking over at him, Kagome said, "But that's impossible! What about the shards that are still out there?"

Scowling down at her, he snapped, "How the hell should I know?"

Curious, Renji asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

The group before them exchanged a look, and the monk said, "Why don't we sit; this could be a very long discussion. Or perhaps we should rest, and talk in the morning?"

"We go back to the search as soon the sun comes up," Ichigo replied immediately. "If you have something to tell us, we can talk now."

Nodding in understanding, the two groups turned and moved back to the center of the make-shift camp, situating themselves comfortably.

* * *

**Orihime was** startled awake in the middle of the night by a loud, piercing scream. It wasn't until she realized that she was sweating and breathing heavily, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest, that the scream had come from _**her**_. Placing a shaking hand over her heart, she tried to calm herself, barely fighting down the tears that were burning behind her eyes.

"Orihime?" Rin asked softly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands. "Are you alright?"

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Orihime realized that she had woken the others up as well. A faint, embarrassed, blush staining her cheeks, Orihime replied, "Y-yeah, it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry."

Looking at her properly now, Rin asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding in a way that she hoped was reassuring, Orihime said, "I'm sure. Go back to sleep, Rin; don't worry about me."

"Alright," Rin said slowly, clearly uncertain about her new friend's condition. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, who nodded faintly, and obediently curled back up against the tree trunk.

"Try not to do that anymore, please," Jaken requested grumpily. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

"Sorry," Orihime mumbled again even as the imp laid his head back down and promptly fell asleep.

She looked over at Sesshoumaru then, but he was leaning back against the tree with his eyes closed. She doubted he was asleep, but appreciated that he wasn't staring; if he was mad at having been awoken, she couldn't tell.

With a sigh, Orihime shifted into more of a sitting position, letting her head fall back against the tree as her eyes wandered up to the night sky, automatically seeking the moon. _It's been a while since I had a nightmare quite that intense,_ she reflected. She swallowed heavily, forcing back another wave of tears. Her mind's eye was still replaying the images of the nightmare; a montage of scenes from the battles she had witnessed – Ichigo's battles.

_This won't be like Hueco Mundo,_ she realized sadly. _I don't even know how _**I **_got here, I don't see how Ichigo and the others would be able to figure it out, let alone follow after me._ One tear slipping free, a heavier realization finally settled over her. _If this Kagome girl can't help me, I'll be stuck here. I…I really won't be able to see my friends again._ Sucking in a breath, she clenched her fists tightly in her lap, her short nails digging into her palms.

_I didn't even get to say good-bye this time…Ichigo…._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ That seems like a good place to end this chapter, doesn't it? LOL Well I hope you're all enjoying it so far! Please drop me a review and then read on!


	4. Traveling

_**A/N:**_ Welcome to chapter three! Thanks for joining me on this road to discover what happens next! I ask again that you forgive minor errors and/or OOCness, and in exchange I'll try valiantly to repel such evil forces! (Err, perhaps I've had too much soda today… XP) Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I'm broke, so obviously I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha.

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 3: Traveling**

**They had** managed to grab a couple of hours of restless sleep after their long, and interesting, conversation; and when the sun rose the following morning Ichigo was the first on his feet. He waited impatiently for his many companions to get themselves ready, waking up and splashing water on their faces, begrudgingly pausing to eat a handful of berries for breakfast.

When they were all ready to go, Kirara (the two-tailed demon cat) transformed into her larger form and Sango and Chad hopped onto her back. The cat took to the sky as soon as her passengers were settled. Shippou jumped onto the monk – Miroku's – shoulder as he prepared to run with the rest of them; and Kagome climbed easily onto Inuyasha's back, his hands slipping around her thighs securely.

"Let's get going," Ichigo said.

"Keh," Inuyasha retorted, glancing sideways at Ichigo. "Let's just see if you can keep up." And then he leapt into the air gracefully, Miroku and Kirara following immediately.

Ichigo took the half-demon's lead and started forward, his friends easily and wordlessly keeping up.

During the night Inuyasha and the others had explained to them about Naraku, and his quest for the all-powerful Shikon Jewel. It had been Kagome's idea for them to travel together, pointing out that it was in all of their best interests to keep Naraku from succeeding in getting his hands on Orihime's power. Everyone had quickly agreed, and in no time proper introductions (as well as a brief explanation of Soul Reapers) had been taken care of.

So now they ran, Orihime's friends searching desperately for any trace of her familiar spiritual pressure.

* * *

**"How does** it fit?" Rin asked curiously as Orihime stepped into view, dressed in a fresh kimono, her ruined nightgown balled self-consciously in her hands.

The new kimono was a faded light blue, covered in pink flowers of different sizes and shades, and the flowers overlapped each other in patches, so that no flower in any patch was the same shade as another. The obi tied around her waist was a contrasting dark green.

Orihime smiled, her cheeks heating as Rin and Jaken scrutinized her new look, and said, "It fits perfectly. Thank you for helping me pick it out, Rin." She turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who was pretending to not be paying attention, and added politely, "Thank you for buying it for me."

Sesshoumaru cut a sideways glance at her before returning his attention elsewhere.

"Give me that," Jaken said suddenly, reaching for the bundle that had once been Orihime's nightgown. "You certainly don't need to be keeping it, I'll just burn it up and be done with it."

"Oh," Orihime said, looking down at the stained, pink fabric. Hesitantly, she added, "Um, well, I…alright." Frowning, she handed over the material, knowing he was right. _There's no sense in me fixing it. I don't want to carry it with me for however long this journey takes, and besides, it's not exactly appropriate…._

In no time the nightgown was nothing but a memory, and almost simultaneously Sesshoumaru pushed off of the tree he was leaning against and declared that it was time for them to move on. Jaken quickly scampered over to gather Ah-Un's reins, and Rin obediently fell into place behind Sesshoumaru.

Orihime followed after Rin, finding herself wishing she had been able to get some sort of covering for her feet as well. In the long run, though, she knew it wasn't nearly that important, and so she put it out of her mind.

Rin looked back at her as they walked, smiling reassuringly. "I think we're still a couple of days away from the village, but don't worry, Orihime; I'm sure Kagome will know some way to get you home."

Orihime returned the smile, truly grateful for the effort that Rin and her guardians were putting in to getting her home. "I'm sure you're right, Rin."

The little girl's face lit up and she spread her arms wide, as if emphasizing her upcoming statement, as she said, "And the best part is that it's a really pretty walk this time of year! At least, if you like pretty flowers. I personally love running through fields of flowers, and when we have time, I like to stop and pick a few to take them with me!"

"That sounds like fun!" Orihime exclaimed with a soft laugh. "I love flowers; I hope they'll be in bloom so that I can see them!"

"I'm sure they will be!" Rin assured her brightly. "Right, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Rin!" Jaken screeched indignantly from behind Orihime. "Don't both our lord with such trivial questions! You know what season it is!"

Rin pouted dramatically. "It was just a question, Master Jaken!"

"It was a stupid one!" Jaken declared stubbornly.

Orihime frowned at their argument and tapped her index finger to her chin. "Well, that's not true. We have a saying in my world that tells us that there is no such thing as a stupid question."

Jaken gawked at her. "What a stupid saying! Of course there's such a thing as a stupid question!"

As Jaken yelled, Sesshoumaru came to a stop silently. Rin came to a stop behind him, looking curiously up at her lord but wisely remaining quiet, and Orihime stopped as well, not sure what was going on. Jaken, however, was too wrapped up in giving an example of a stupid question, and walked past first Orihime, and then Rin, eyes closed as he rambled on, until he walked straight into Sesshoumaru's legs.

"Master Jaken," Rin admonished quietly as the imp was knocked backwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, m'lord! Please forgive me!" Jaken squeaked, scrambling to his knees and bowing deeply.

"Be silent, Jaken," Sesshoumaru ordered plainly, his golden eyes narrowing in concentration.

Jaken's mouth obediently snapped shut.

More than a little confused, Orihime took a breath and closed her eyes, searching the area around them for _**anything**_. At first, she came up with nothing, and was about to give up, when she realized that there was something, demonic and powerful, and it was trying to keep itself concealed. _Is that normal for demons? Or are we under attack?_

Seeming to find what he was searching for as well, Sesshoumaru frowned and started forward.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked curiously.

"Let us continue," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Okay!" Rin said, skipping forward to better cover the distance he had since put between them.

Chewing her lower lip thoughtfully, Orihime followed as well, wondering what was going on.

Jaken sputtered and quickly found his feet again, tugging Ah-Un forward as he ran to catch up to their longer strides.

* * *

**It wasn't** long before Orihime's curiosity was answered. As they walked, a sudden breeze kicked up, tearing through the air around them and blowing her long, auburn hair into her face. When she had adjusted her hair enough to see around it, as the breeze had died down almost immediately, Orihime realized that her companions had stopped again, so she stopped as well. Then she realized that there was someone new standing before them, facing them.

The newcomer was female, and, judging from her spiritual pressure, Orihime discerned that this was the demon she'd sensed not long before. She wore her hair up, and held a closed fan in one hand.

"You!" Jaken shouted, releasing Ah-Un's reins and moving to stand beside Sesshoumaru.

"Yo," the woman said, her dark eyes roving over the group. Her gaze lingered on Orihime before moving to settle on Sesshoumaru.

"What is it you want?" Sesshoumaru asked plainly.

"Unfortunately, I'm on orders from Naraku," the woman replied irritably.

As they spoke, Orihime moved beside Rin and whispered, "Who is that woman?"

Her voice equally quiet, Rin replied, "That's Kagura. She's a demon who controls the wind."

"The wind?" Orihime repeated softly in amazement. _That explains her entrance, I suppose._

"I have no time to fight you today," Sesshoumaru replied calmly, ignoring the conversation taking place behind him. "Step aside."

"You misunderstand, Sesshoumaru," Kagura said. "My business is not with you. Naraku has ordered me to retrieve the woman behind you."

Orihime's eyes widened as she realized that _**she**_ was the reason this demon was there. _Could she, or this 'Naraku', be responsible for me being here in the first place?_ Opening her mouth, Orihime breathed, "Me?"

Kagura's gaze shifted to hers and she smirked. "Yes, _**you**_. You are Orihime Inoue, correct?"

Swallowing heavily, Orihime replied, "Yes. But what do you want with me?"

"Nothing," Kagura replied with a shrug. "My master is the one who desires your company, now come with me."

Her instincts screaming at her to run, Orihime said, "I-I think I'd rather not."

Kagura frowned at this and clenched her fist tightly around the fan in her hand. "I wasn't asking, you fool!" The fan snapped open violently and she swung her arm out, a small, localized tornado suddenly racing toward Orihime.

Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around the hilt of one of his swords, and then suddenly he was swinging it out, a blue energy tearing through the tornado and forcing Kagura to leap back.

Kagura glared at Sesshoumaru, her fan open and poised in front of her. "So you intend to defend her?"

Holding his sword at his side, Sesshoumaru calmly replied, "Tell Naraku that if he wants her, he'll have to come to take her himself."

"I was afraid you might say that," Kagura declared, standing upright but keeping her fan poised defensively. "Fortunately, I came prepared."

On cue, the forest to the left of the group erupted with demons. There were at least a dozen of varying shapes, and demonic insects that looked like giant bees.

Jaken screeched in shock, finding himself almost immediately being pushed back by some sort of ogre-demon.

Rin cried out as one of the snake-like demons surged toward her, mouth open hungrily.

Before Orihime could react, Sesshoumaru was there, slicing through the demon effortlessly. Then he straightened and glared at the horde of demons, growling, "Pathetic."

He lifted his sword so that it was parallel to the ground below, and the blade began to glow an electric blue. "Dragon Strike," he called a heartbeat before the blue energy exploded outward, obliterating each of the demons in a single attack.

While they were distracted, Kagura plucked a feather from her hair and a violent wind converged around her, propelling her upward. The feather expanded until it was large enough to seat two, maybe three, and Kagura seated herself comfortably.

The gust of wind had also, as Kagura had planned, sucked Orihime off of her feet and sent her spinning in the air. Orihime shouted, half in surprise, and Kagura flew forward, snatching her roughly out of the air and depositing her on the feather.

"Orihime!" Rin cried, realizing that her friend had been caught.

"Kagura, you witch!" Jaken shouted, waving his large staff at her.

"I'll be taking my leave now," Kagura called down smugly as the feather lifted higher.

_She's not restraining me,_ Orihime thought, her gray eyes moving from her kidnapper to the ground below her. _She's counting on me not wanting to die to keep me from jumping. But I don't have to die if I jump._ Chewing her lower lip, she knew she had to move quickly, and she knew she did not want to go where this demon was planning to take her.

That thought firmly in mind, Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and dove off of the giant feather.

"What?" Kagura exclaimed, shocked at Orihime's actions. Quickly she re-directed her feather to swoop beneath the plummeting girl, but her descent was blocked by the tell-tale snap of a poisonous, green whip. She pulled up, barely avoiding the merciless whip, and glared down at them.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime cried as she fell, bracing her hands reflexively in front of her as the ground rushed up at her. Instantly her Shun Shun Rikka activated, her protective shield flaring to life and catching her, before lowering her gently to the ground.

Sesshoumaru lowered his arm, the poison whip fading from sight, and pulled his sword out of the ground where he had temporarily stuck it. Meeting Kagura's glare fearlessly, he asked, "Are you truly prepared to die here?"

Kagura ground her teeth in frustration before calling back, "This isn't over, wench! Naraku will not be so easily dissuaded!" With that, she directed her feather to pull back, and quickly vanished out of sight.

"Orihime!" Rin cried, running over to Orihime as the older girl stood up.

Orihime turned and smiled at Rin as the Shun Shun Rikka reverted to her hairpins in a flash of golden light.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Of course!" Orihime assured her brightly.

Jaken ambled up to them, having successfully defeated the demon that had attacked him, and cocked his head at Orihime. "What on earth could Naraku want with you?"

The girls looked over at him, and Orihime wrapped one arm around herself before answering. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I've never heard of anyone named Naraku before, so I really can't say what he would want with me."

Confusion settled on Rin's face and she looked from Jaken to Orihime, before finally looking up at Sesshoumaru. "But, how could Naraku be after Orihime if she's from Kagome's world?"

Sesshoumaru frowned, returning his sword to his hip. "Naraku is most likely the one responsible for bringing her to our era."

Orihime paled, turning her own gaze to Sesshoumaru. "He…he has that kind of power?"

"Naraku's greatest strength is his ability to manipulate others," Sesshoumaru explained. "I doubt he himself holds the power necessary for such an accomplishment, but there are some demons alive today that might have that potential."

"If that's true," Orihime began, "then even if I find a way home, I won't be safe. He could just bring me back again."

Jaken nodded in agreement. "That's true; you would only be marginally safer in your own world. You won't be truly safe from Naraku, it seems, until Lord Sesshoumaru is able to kill him."

Sesshoumaru frowned down at his vassal, and Jaken immediately spluttered, "I-I don't mean that you're _**unable**_ to destroy him, m'lord! I merely meant that Naraku is incredibly good at escaping in the nick of time, and so he always manages to survive!" At the sight of Sesshoumaru's scowl, the imp continued rapidly. "And I'm certainly not implying that you're too slow, of course! Simply that Naraku is very-!"

His ramblings were cut short when Sesshoumaru began walking, planting one foot squarely on the imp's chest and stepping, forcing Jaken to the ground. Sesshoumaru continued forward, aimed again in the direction they had been traveling earlier. "Let's continue."

Orihime stared at the scene as Rin paused to look down at Jaken and say, "That's what you get for saying those things, Master Jaken!" Then the girl turned and started after Sesshoumaru, calling, "Coming!"

Ah-Un stood from where he had been sitting and began following after Rin.

Orihime knelt down beside Jaken, asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Jaken stage-whispered, rolling his head to the side to stare after Sesshoumaru and Rin. "I'll be fine, go ahead and leave me here." Then his eyes popped open and he shrieked, "Wait, Lord Sesshoumaru, don't leave me behind!"

Orihime sat there, watching, as Jaken scrambled to his feet, snatched up his staff, and chased after his companions. Shaking her head, she stood properly and jogged after them, not wanting to be left behind either.

* * *

**They had** been on the move for hours, running through the seemingly-endless forest around them. Only once had they been attacked by a hungry demon, and the distraction had taken an angry Ichigo barely a single swing of Zangetsu to put an end to. Miroku and Uryuu had been talking quietly, off and on, during their journey, but for the most part everyone had remained silent.

Until Ichigo came to a screeching halt, his brown eyes focused ahead of them, to the right.

"The hell?" Inuyasha grumbled, coming to a stop as well and half-turning to face their traveling companion.

"Is he alright?" Kagome asked quietly from her spot on Inuyasha's back.

"He _**should**_ be," Inuyasha replied, his voice just as quiet as hers, as Rukia and Renji flash-stepped to Ichigo's side.

"What's the matter, Ichigo?" Renji asked with a frown.

Ichigo was staring, his eyes narrowed in concentration, into the distance. Everyone waited quietly for him to speak, Kirara hovering in the air overhead.

After a long minute, Ichigo said, "I'm sure of it. Orihime's that way; I felt her spiritual pressure flare up, just for a minute, but I'm positive it's hers."

Uryuu stepped up on Renji's other side, his eyes squinting in the direction Ichigo had pointed. "Now that you mention it, I think I felt it, too. And if her spiritual pressure was flaring, she might be in danger."

"Come on!" Ichigo grunted, suddenly shooting forward in the new direction. The others wasted no time in following his lead, moving as quickly as they could.

_Whatever's happening, Orihime, just stay strong,_ Ichigo silently begged as he ran. _We're on our way._

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Yes, I know this chapter is a little shorter; I swear, I tried to make it longer, but it insisted on ending here. So, here it ends. LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought, and stay tuned for chapter four!


	5. Together

_**A/N:**_ Hello and welcome to chapter four! I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Bleach or Inuyasha….

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 4: Together**

**"You know,"** Renji began as they ran through the foliage. "The problem with this is that we're still too far away to get a good read on her spiritual pressure; she could be long-gone when we get there."

"That's true," Rukia agreed from beside him. "But if we get to where she _**was**_, we should be able to follow her residual spiritual pressure, if we're not close enough by then to sense her outright."

"C'mon, Rukia," Renji snorted, a bitter grin curving his lips. "When are we ever that lucky?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rukia shot back teasingly. "You get lucky all the time!"

Renji choked on a laugh that burst up from his chest, drawing even Ichigo's attention.

Rukia turned red and yelled loudly, "You pervert! That's not nearly what I meant and you know it!"

"Hey," Renji defended as he finally managed to rein in his laughter, "you're the one who said it, don't go getting mad at me."

"Ugh," Rukia grunted exasperatedly, turning her attention forward again. "Just shut up and run, idiot."

"Yes, ma'am," Renji joked, grinning at the flush that still stained the petite woman's cheeks.

As his friends quieted back down, Ichigo turned his attention forward once more. He knew Renji had a point, but he also knew that at least they were headed in the right direction. When they eventually got to where she had been when her spiritual pressure had flared, they would at least be several steps closer to finding her. He would have to be satisfied with that for the time being.

_Orihime…._ Gritting his teeth, he pushed on.

* * *

**Everything was** really starting to weigh down on Orihime as they continued to walk. Rin had settled down on Ah-Un's saddle for a nap a short while before, and Orihime had volunteered to hold the dragon's reins for a little while, saying she wanted to give Jaken a break. And it was partly true – the imp had been guiding the dragon all day, so surely his arm was tired – but mostly it was just so that at least one of her hands would have something to do.

She was obediently keeping pace, walking only a few feet behind Jaken, who was following Sesshoumaru closely. Coiling the loose end of the reins around her free hand, Orihime bit back another sigh. She hadn't been able to find an adequate distraction after Kagura's attack, and now her mind was presenting her with all of the negative possibilities that loomed in her near future.

There was the obvious danger: that Naraku (who sounded as dangerous as Aizen in his own way, from what she'd heard from Rin and Jaken) would get his hands on her, and successfully get whatever it was he wanted. The only thing she could have of any value that she could think of was her Shun Shun Rikka – which she would never use for him willingly, but apparently he could absorb other beings into himself, so he didn't really need her consent. And the idea of being _**absorbed**_ into another being was more than a little disconcerting.

But then there were other possibilities – other threats – that she was faced with, even if Naraku didn't get his way. The top concern was the most obvious of these: that she simply would never get to go home. Maybe they'd be unable to find this Kagome, or maybe Sesshoumaru would decide she was more trouble than she was worth and abandon her before they found Kagome.

And even if they did find Kagome, there was absolutely no guarantee that she would be able to help Orihime get back to her world.

_And then what?_ Her mind always asked. Sesshoumaru had made it perfectly clear that once they reached the village where Kagome lived, she was to wait there, and he and the others would be going on. She certainly couldn't blame them; they hadn't asked to be burdened with a girl from an entirely different era. But if Kagome had moved, or if she wasn't able to help her, what was she supposed to do then?

_Would I stay in that village? Would the villagers even allow me to stay?_ she asked herself, clenching her fist around the leather she still held._ I would be a danger to them if Naraku is still pursuing me by then. I'd probably have to leave, and find my own way…but how would I do that? I don't know the first thing about living in the past!_

This wasn't the first time these thoughts had plagued her. And it was always at this point, as it was now, that her mind would remind her of the other possibility (which was more like a probability), the one that was _**really**_ wreaking havoc with her heart. _In all of these scenarios, there's only one that gives me the chance to see Ichigo – or anyone – ever again._

And then guilt washed over her, again, for thinking it that way. She had other friends, other people who were dear to her and who would certainly miss her, other people _**she**_ would miss. There was Tatsuki, Rukia, Uryuu, Chad, Chizuru, and Rangiku, just to name a few. She knew she'd miss several other people, too.

But as much as she would miss _**all**_ of them, she wouldn't miss any of them even half as much as she would miss Ichigo Kurosaki. It was a fact; something she knew in her heart to be as true as her own name. _I'm such an idiot_, she admonished herself, not for the first time. _I swore to myself, after the war was over, that I would tell him. And then I chickened out the first chance I got._

A single tear broke free, slipping down her cheek. She took a deep breath and swallowed, forcing the remaining tears back. _Not that it matters now, I suppose,_ she mused. _What good would it be doing either one of us right now if I had told him? I know he doesn't feel the same…. In fact,_ she decided, letting her eyes roll up to stare at the blue sky, _it's probably good I never told him. Knowing would just make him feel guiltier whenever something bad happened to me. Like this._

She was sure she was right. Ichigo was incredibly good at feeling responsible for things that weren't his fault at all. She was also sure that he was, somehow, blaming himself for her disappearance; insisting that he could have stopped it if he'd been around when it had happened. He took his vow to protect her so seriously, and most of the time it warmed her heart, teasing her with the idea that maybe she was wrong – maybe he _**did**_ have feelings for her. But then at other times it made her feel guilty, because he would beat himself up over things he shouldn't, just because something had happened to her.

_It doesn't matter!_ she screamed at herself before her train of thought went any further. Tears were burning behind her eyes again, and she tangled her hands desperately in Ah-Un's reins. _I'm probably going to be stuck here – for the rest of my life, however long or short a period that is. There's no way Ichigo could follow me here, even if he could somehow figure out what happened to me._

_I…I have to face the fact that I will probably never see him again. I have to be content with the memories I have._ The dam within her broke and tears slipped free without restraint. They trailed, one after the other, down her cheeks, and dripped onto her hands, which she held awkwardly in front of her.

She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want to be stuck in a world that was not her own. She didn't want to have to worry about being hunted by demons. She didn't want to have to beg for food and shelter. She didn't want to be apart from her friends. But mostly, she just wanted to see him again. _Even just one more time._

Untangling one hand from the leather straps she held, she wiped half-heartedly at her eyes to stop the tears. She hoped that Sesshoumaru and Jaken hadn't noticed that she was crying, though something told her that they had. But at least they were polite enough not to say anything.

* * *

**Her tears** had since subsided for the time being, and Rin had woken, insisting on taking the reins. Orihime managed to put on a smile, and distracted herself by asking the young girl if she had dreamt about anything interesting. Rin immediately launched into a story about giant, talking butterflies.

They were walking, and talking, when Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and he was suddenly in motion, spinning around and leaping into the air. An instant later a demon burst through the tree-line, poised to strike at Rin and Orihime. But Sesshoumaru was there, even as the girls cried out and stumbled back from the demon's claws, burying his poison claws into the demon's chest. The poison spread quickly, melting the demon from the inside out.

As she stumbled backwards, Rin tripped, crying out and throwing her hands out behind herself to break her fall. She landed hard on her backside, her hands skidding roughly across the rock-strewn dirt.

"Rin!" Orihime cried, moving quickly to the girl's side. Even as she dropped to her knees beside her, another demon attacked, from directly over their heads. Eyes wide, she called, "Santen Kesshun!"

The demon's claws scraped off the golden shield harmlessly, and a moment later Sesshoumaru forced it back, giving them some breathing room.

Orihime turned her attention back to Rin, who was frowning down at her hands and fighting back tears. "Let me see?" Orihime requested gently, holding her hands out for Rin to put hers on top of.

Rin obediently held her hands out, palms up.

As she had suspected, Rin's palms were badly scraped up, bleeding in several spots, with dirt clearly intruding on the wounds. Lifting her eyes to Rin's, Orihime smiled comfortingly, ignoring the sounds of the fight on the other side of her shield. "Don't worry, Rin," she said gently. "Just hold still for a second, okay?"

Hesitantly, Rin nodded, biting her lip and managing to keep the tears at bay.

Orihime carefully brought her hands up to support the backs of Rin's hands, and silently summoned her Souten Kisshun. The Shun Shun Rikka activated instantly, forming a small golden orb over their joined hands.

Rin's eyes widened as she watched, feeling barely a tingle as the wounds on her palms seemed to reverse themselves until they were completely gone. And when they disappeared, so did the pain.

As soon as the wounds were gone, the orb vanished, and the Shun Shun Rikka returned to her hairpins. Orihime released Rin's hands and smiled again. "Feel better?"

"Yes," Rin said, smiling brightly now. "That was amazing! Thank you!"

"You're very wel-" Orihime began, only to be cut off as Jaken shouted at them from several feet away.

"You fools! Run!"

Both girls looked up instantly, remembering that there was a fight going on around them. Two more demons had materialized out of the foliage and engaged Sesshoumaru in battle, now several feet away. Jaken was being chased around by another, much larger, demon. But the reason he was yelling at them was because two more demons had targeted them. They were coming at them from two different angles; there was no way Orihime's shield could stop them both.

Reacting automatically, Orihime repositioned her shield between them and one of the demons, and physically moved Rin behind her, keeping her own body between Rin and the other demon.

"Orihime," Rin started, holding on to the older girl's hand as Orihime held her in place.

"Just stay there, Rin," Orihime told her firmly, bracing herself as the demon drew nearer. "Tsubaki!" she called, knowing he was her only recourse. "Koten Zanshun! I reject!"

Tsubaki eagerly flared to life, curving around her and building up momentum before launching at the offensive demon. The large, snarling demon swatted at Tsubaki, knocking him away like an annoying insect.

"No," Orihime breathed, her eyes widening. "Tsubaki!" She knew Tsubaki hadn't been destroyed, but he was out of this fight. And from the looks of it, that might make all the difference.

She felt the other demon rebound off of her shield, and had enough time to wish that she could stretch it around them both as she watched the demon before her bring his claws down. She swallowed, shutting her eyes reflexively, belatedly sensing the demon behind them gearing up for a second try.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

Orihime's eyes widened in shock as she felt Ichigo's familiar spiritual pressure surge violently, his attack curving over her shield and obliterating both of the demons.

An instant later, Ichigo was there, standing in front of her, Zangetsu held low in his right hand. He had appeared with his back to her, quickly scanning the surrounding fights and ascertaining the situation. Then, after a moment, he turned around, slowly bringing his eyes to Orihime.

She swallowed heavily, barely daring to believe her eyes. "…Ichigo," she breathed, one lone tear slipping down her cheek.

Doing his best to ignore the faint sense of déjà vu, Ichigo offered her a soft smile and asked, "Orihime…are you alright?"

For a moment, she didn't respond, simply staring at him, the relief in her eyes overpowering her earlier surprise. She wanted to run to him. She wanted _**desperately**_ to run to him. But they didn't have that kind of relationship, and so she forced her feet to remain stationary.

Around them, the battles quickly came to an end. Sesshoumaru finished off his foes, and Inuyasha begrudgingly rescued Jaken, before moving back to re-join Kagome and the others. Rin, seeing that it was safe, ran to Sesshoumaru happily, and Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka shield vanished. Renji, Rukia, Uryuu, and Chad quietly hung back, giving their friends a moment to themselves.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Orihime ignored the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks and answered Ichigo's question, saying, "I-I'm alright…."

Ichigo frowned at the sight of her tears, and the way her body trembled ever-so-slightly as she tried to contain her emotions. Returning Zangetsu to his back, he started forward, easily crossing the short distance between them, not stopping until she was within arm's reach. Then, carefully, he lifted one hand and gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You don't have to cry, Orihime," he said softly, hoping to reassure her.

Orihime sniffled in an effort to contain herself and, wringing her hands together in order to refrain from reaching for him, admitted, "I just…I thought…I was afraid that I'd never see you again." She sniffled again as more tears slipped free.

Ichigo frowned again, holding her gaze firmly. Her gray eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and he strongly suspected that this wasn't the first time she had shed tears that day. Barely resisting the urge to wipe her tears away a second time, he said, "You should know by now that I'd never let something like that happen, Orihime."

Unable to hold his gaze any longer, Orihime looked down and quietly said, "But this is different than…_**that**_, and I wasn't sure you'd even figure out what happened…."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo declared, the guilt he'd been trying to suppress flaring up within him. There was so much more he wanted to say, but he was very aware of their large audience, and so he kept silent.

Orihime's head snapped up as her brain registered his words. "No! It's not your fault!" she insisted, clenching her hands together tightly.

It was his turn to avoid her gaze as he searched for the words to explain his guilt. He was spared the effort (though he was somewhat less than grateful), however, when Rukia finally interrupted their moment.

She stepped up to them, smiling teasingly and saying, "Oh, you know how Ichigo is, Orihime; just let him have his moment."

Orihime looked over at her friend, eyes widening slightly again as she realized (very belatedly) that _**all**_ of her friends had come for her. "Rukia!" she exclaimed, shifting and embracing the smaller woman happily.

"Hey," Renji called teasingly as he, Uryuu, and Chad walked up. "Why do you look so surprised? Did you really think we'd let Ichigo hog all the glory?"

Grumpily, Ichigo said, "Give it a rest, Renji."

As Orihime greeted her friends happily, Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Inuyasha, who was standing with his arms crossed several feet away.

"Your interference was unnecessary," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Keh," Inuyasha replied, glaring at his brother habitually. "It ain't like we were lookin' for ya. We were just helpin' them find their friend."

"It's alright," Rin said cheerily, completely ignoring the building tension between the brothers as she looked at Kagome. "We were actually looking for you anyway, because I thought maybe you could help Orihime find a way back home, since she's from the future, too."

Kagome smiled at the young girl. "She certainly is, and I'm more than happy to help if I can, but I think her friends have another way home."

Rin's smile brightened. "That's good!"

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said before the young girl could continue. Obediently, Rin turned and looked up at him, and he added, "Let me see your hands."

"Oh, they're fine now, my lord!" Rin exclaimed, holding her hands out for his inspection, palms up. "Orihime healed them somehow!"

"She can heal, too?" Sango asked rhetorically. "That's amazing."

"It's not technically healing," Orihime said quietly as she and her friends approached them. She stood between Ichigo and Rukia, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Before she, or anyone, could elaborate, Miroku's eyes widened in realization. "You mean that rejection technique can be used to reverse wounds as well? I hadn't considered that. Your abilities are truly astounding."

Her face flushing at the compliment from the monk (whose name she didn't know), Orihime laughed self-consciously and stammered, "Eh heh heh, it's really not that impressive…."

"Don't sell yourself short, Orihime," Rukia admonished. "We all owe our lives to you. And so do a lot of other people."

Orihime pouted, looking over at her friend and arguing, "But so many of those injuries were _**because**_ of me-!"

Ichigo's hand landed on her shoulder firmly, causing Orihime to turn to look over at him quickly. When their eyes met, he said, "You never asked any of us to fight for you. We all made that decision on our own, so don't you dare blame yourself for anything that's happened to us as a result of that."

Biting her lip, Orihime nodded reluctantly, knowing it was an argument she wouldn't win.

"Let's go," Sesshoumaru said suddenly, turning to walk away.

"Aye, m'lord!" Jaken cried, running over to take Ah-Un's reins.

"Had your fill of fightin' already, huh, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha taunted with a smirk.

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at him. "Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru paused, but did not look over his shoulder. "Consider yourself lucky, Inuyasha, for you get to live another day."

Rin ran up to Orihime and embraced her tightly. "Good-bye, Orihime! Good luck getting home, and thank you for protecting me!"

Orihime smiled and knelt down to give Rin a proper hug, saying, "You're very welcome, Rin. Good-bye, and take care!" She stood as Rin turned to run after Sesshoumaru, and called, "Thank you all very much for taking care of me!"

Rin turned to wave, calling good-bye to Kagome as well, when she caught up with Sesshoumaru and Jaken.

Silence reigned for several long moments as they watched Sesshoumaru's group walk away, and finally Inuyasha grumbled, "This place is making me twitchy, let's find somewhere else to re-group."

"An excellent idea, Inuyasha," Miroku agreed solemnly.

As Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back once more and Sango and Chad re-mounted Kirara, Ichigo turned to Orihime, his cheeks just slightly more pink than usual.

"I'm, uh, gonna have to carry you…is that alright?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Her own face flushing at his declaration, Orihime nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice.

Ignoring the smirk Renji flashed his way, Ichigo stepped closer to Orihime, sweeping her quickly into his arms before he could lose his nerve. He did his best to fight down the heat that was rising to his face as he reflexively cradled her to his chest, her head against his left shoulder (and therefore next to his heart) so that, if it became necessary, he could grab Zangetsu without actually having to set her down.

Orihime was fighting against her own blush as Ichigo held her close, his grip tight and yet almost…tender. _Oh, don't let yourself go there,_ she chided herself, simultaneously wondering if she should wrap her arms around him or not.

"If you're ready?" Inuyasha asked pointedly as the others waited.

Ichigo gave a nod and Inuyasha took off. Ichigo didn't wait for the others to move, immediately following the half-demon into the air.

Orihime squeaked when they went airborne and automatically wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck. A deep, unfamiliar chuckle rumbled up from the man holding her and Orihime lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"It's alright," he assured her, something between an actual smile and a grin curving his lips. "I've got you."

Accepting his promise, Orihime smiled faintly and loosened her hold – though she didn't actually let go – as she said, "Sorry, I guess I just wasn't expecting it."

"No need to apologize," he said, forcing his gaze forward so that he could actually see where he was going.

Orihime relaxed, not even realizing until that moment just how tense she'd been, and let her head drop against his strong shoulder. _It may not be exactly what I want,_ she reflected, _but at least I get to be in his arms for a little while._

_I need to tell her,_ he decided as he pushed off of a large tree branch. _This is how it should be, and I'll never stand a chance if she doesn't know. I should never have let it go this long. I should have said something after Hueco Mundo._

"It looks like there's a nice place to set up camp just up ahead," Sango called suddenly, dragging them both from their reveries.

Inuyasha and Ichigo fell back, letting Sango guide them to the location she'd spotted. The others followed suit easily, changing course when Kirara turned slightly before lowering to the ground.

* * *

**After another **round of introductions, Ichigo (with a little help from Rukia and Kagome) told Orihime what they'd learned about the demon pursuing her. More concerned than she had already been, Orihime took a moment to let it sink in before telling them about her earlier encounter with Kagura. Ichigo had, as expected, not reacted well to learning that she had already been attacked by one of Naraku's cohorts – though he had managed to keep from releasing his frustration in any explosive ways.

"The demon who brought you here said he'd be willing to send us all home if we asked," Ichigo said after a minute, meeting Orihime's gaze. "But I think we should wait until Naraku's taken care of, otherwise there's nothing to stop him from bringing you back again if he manages to find another way."

"But it's ultimately your decision," Rukia cut in, giving the Substitute Soul Reaper a pointed look. "You're the one in the most danger, so we'll do whatever you'd rather do."

"Thank you, Rukia," Orihime said, curling her hands in the skirt of her kimono. "But…I agree with Ichigo. I'd really rather just wait, and go home once we know there isn't any risk of me being pulled back."

"That's fine, Orihime," Rukia assured her friend with a gentle smile.

"Then we'll stay," Renji declared with a smirk, looking over at Inuyasha and the others. "And help you fight him."

Inuyasha crossed his arms in his large sleeves. "I hope you know what you're getting yourselves into. We've been hunting that bastard for almost three years now."

"Three years?" Uryuu repeated incredulously.

"Yes," Sango said. "Unfortunately, Naraku is very good at hiding, which makes him nearly impossible to track."

Orihime frowned thoughtfully before voicing the idea that had popped up in her head. "But, don't you think he – or someone close to him – will come for me soon? We could try using that to our advantage, right?"

"He'll probably send Kagura," Miroku began, "or another of his incarnations. Most likely Hakudoushi."

"Naraku hardly ever involves himself, even in his own fights," Kagome explained.

"Sounds like someone else we've met," Renji grumbled in irritation.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed. "But even Aizen put himself on the front lines eventually. Worse that happens is we just wait 'til then."

Before anyone else could comment, Orihime's stomach rumbled loudly, and her face flushed brightly. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Don't mind me!"

"Come to think of it," Kagome said with a smile, "I don't think any of us have eaten in a while. Why don't we get started on dinner?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ And there you have the reunion you've all been waiting for! Hope it was believable and at least marginally satisfying! Please let me know what you thought, and don't forget to keep reading!


	6. Relaxation

_**A/N:**_ Hello again! I thought I might warn you, I'm not entirely sure, but I suspect there are only two or three chapters remaining in this story (yes, that means things are building up quickly). I hope you enjoy chapter five!

**Disclaimer:** Again, I own absolutely nothing related to this story.

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 5: Relaxation**

**Orihime was** talking to Rukia as they waited for Inuyasha, Renji, and Kirara to finish the fishing. Ichigo was leaning against a tree, arms crossed and eyes closed, a few feet off to the side. Chad had gone to collect firewood, and Uryuu had volunteered to help Kagome and Shippou gather berries to go with dinner while Sango sat beneath another tree and buffed out some scrapes that had accumulated on her weapon.

Miroku had been walking over to the riverside to check on the fishing status when his eyes began to wander. Without thinking, he averted course.

"Ladies," Miroku greeted with a smile as he stepped up to Orihime and Rukia.

They both looked over at him curiously, and then Orihime's eyes bulged and she shrieked as something (that felt suspiciously like a hand) began massaging her backside. She jumped away, nearly colliding with Rukia, as Ichigo flash-stepped to her side, his brown eyes blazing angrily.

"Get your hands off of her!" Ichigo snapped, a threatening growl lacing his voice.

Everyone looked over, some with familiar irritation, and watched as Miroku backed away from Orihime, holding his hands up defensively.

"Please forgive me," Miroku began smoothly, looking between Ichigo and Orihime. "You see, it's my hand, it's possessed," he explained, pointing reflexively to his right hand.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Rukia lifted an eyebrow and said, "It looked to me like it was your _**other**_ hand that found its way to Orihime's backside."

Miroku paused, his eyes trailing to his left hand, realizing that it was, indeed, that hand he had used. Slowly, his eyes shifted forward, and he offered an awkward chuckle. "Oh, well…you see-"

He never finished his explanation, as a small, pink, armored shoulder guard sailed through the air, expertly smacking into the monk's temple. Sango's frustrated voice followed almost immediately, calling, "Just give it up, you lecher."

"Ow, Sango," Miroku complained, rubbing his temple. "That hurt."

"Keh," Inuyasha called, returning his attention to fishing. "'S what you get for being an _**idiot**_, monk."

Miroku laughed again, dropping his arm to the side, and dared to look back at the individuals standing before him. While he'd been distracted, Orihime had stepped closer to Ichigo, who was still glaring threateningly at him.

"If you _**ever**_ try that again," Ichigo warned, reaching up to wrap one hand around Zangetsu's hilt for emphasis. "You'll lose _**both**_ those hands."

Scratching the back of his head, Miroku laughed uneasily and said, "You know, Ichigo, I've been thinking this for a while now, but, you really remind me of Inuyasha."

"Miroku!" Sango hollered from where she still sat beneath the tree. "Shut up and bring me back my shoulder guard!"

As Miroku gathered up Sango's armor and moved towards her, Ichigo watching his every move suspiciously, Rukia's lips curved up in an amused smile. "You know, Ichigo," she began calmly, "I'm pretty sure you don't have to kill him."

"Who said anything about killing him?" Ichigo returned easily, taking the hint anyway and letting go of Zangetsu.

Orihime's soft voice reached his ears next, saying, "Thank you, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked over at her and allowed the corner of his lips to tilt upwards. "It's no big deal," he said.

"Aha!" Renji exclaimed loudly, shattering the calm mood that had settled over the group as he danced around in the shallow water, trying to get his catch under control.

"Quit movin' around, dammit!" Inuyasha barked, trying to duck the splashing water.

Orihime laughed at the sight of them, Kirara's tails twitching every time a large splash washed over her.

"Have they caught dinner yet?" Kagome asked as she and the others walked up, having returned from their chores. No one said anything, letting the sight before them answer her question on its own.

* * *

**A short** while later they were all gathered around the fire getting their fish ready to be cooked. Orihime fumbled with hers, still having difficulty skewering it properly for cooking. She remembered Jaken and Rin warning her about burning her fingers if she couldn't figure it out, and bit her lip in concentration.

After a moment, she was sure she had it and jabbed the stick into the fish before it could slip again. But she squeezed the fish a bit too hard, and it slid anyway, causing the stick to tear through the side and stab her hand.

"Ow!" Orihime hissed, pulling her stabbed hand away from the stick. Her face flushed when she realized everyone had paused what they were doing and looked over at her, and she laughed awkwardly.

Shoving his own (already skewered) fish into the ground in front of the fire, Ichigo silently reached over and took hers from her hands. He easily adjusted the skewer before leaning forward again and sticking it into the ground beside his. Then he looked back at her and asked, "Is your hand okay?"

Orihime stared at him for a second, before laughing again and saying, "Oh, yeah, it's fine! You really didn't have to do that, Ichigo, I'm sure I would have figured it out soon!" She paused, the laughter fading, and added, "But, thank you."

Sitting back, Ichigo replied, "If you'd missed again you would have ended up butchering yours; not to mention you might've hurt yourself again. Besides, I was already done with mine, so it wasn't a big deal."

For a long moment, everyone was quiet as the others finished preparing their fish. And as some of the group began eating the handful of berries they had all been provided, Kagome looked up, across the fire, over at Orihime.

"Orihime," she began conversationally, "I've been wondering something. Did you happen to be wearing that kimono when you were transported back here, or did you pick it up from a local village?"

"Why the hell would you wonder something like that?" Inuyasha mumbled around a mouthful of berries.

Kagome ignored him in favor of waiting for Orihime to swallow her own berries, her face turning slightly pink in the firelight.

"Oh," Orihime began somewhat self-consciously. "Well, no. I was asleep when it happened, so when I woke up I was still wearing my nightgown. It got this horrible grass stain, and a bunch of dirt smears, and then it got sort of torn in a few places while I was walking…wow, that was only yesterday, it feels like so many days ago!"

Curious now, Rukia asked, "But then how did you get that kimono?"

"And what happened to your nightgown?" Kagome added.

"Eh heh heh, well," Orihime started, "my nightgown wasn't really the kind that passes for a real dress, even when it was clean and not all torn up, and Jaken insisted I wear something more…um, appropriate, so this morning we stopped at a village and Rin helped me pick this out. Then, since I didn't have any way of carrying it and it wasn't really worth fixing, Jaken burned it."

"Jaken _**burned**_ your nightgown?" Kagome repeated in disbelief.

Ichigo shifted for at least the fourth time since the conversation had begun, as Orihime laughed again, nodding in the affirmative. And as they continued to talk, he tried not to visualize the story Orihime had told. Or, at the very least, to focus on being angry about the inappropriate, awkward, situation she had been forced into by being kidnapped while wearing only a thin little nightgown. But, mostly, he was trying not to think too hard about that nightgown.

He had no idea, of course, what it had looked like. But it had been small (or maybe sheer?) enough for even her to admit that it wasn't really decent attire for public viewing, and that fact had piqued his morbid, inappropriate curiosity. A part of him that he would never admit to was just a little bit jealous that complete strangers had gotten to see her in the nightgown.

And a much larger part of him (which he was much more willing to admit to) was incredibly bothered that those strangers had seen her in such a vulnerable state. He didn't want her to even be _**in**_ a situation like that, and it pissed him off to no end that he hadn't even been there to offer her at least some moral support.

_So much for not thinking about it,_ he thought bitterly.

"Um, Ichigo," Orihime said, calling him back to reality. When he looked at her curiously, she pointed to his fish and added, "Your fish is burning."

Brown eyes widening, he realized that his fish really was burning. "Ah, crap!" he cried, quickly snatching it away from the flames and trying to blow out the few flames that clung to it. He was successful, but his fish was just a little bit more charred than he'd been going for. "Damn," he grumbled, turning it over to see that the entire back was dark and crunchy.

"Would you like mine?" Orihime offered, holding her untouched-but-perfectly-cooked fish out for him to take.

Scowling, Ichigo held out his free hand as if to block her fish and said, "No, Orihime, mine's still edible; thanks."

Orihime pouted subconsciously, hesitating. "Are you sure?"

Ichigo grinned, hoping to reassure her, and took an exaggerated bite of his fish. Fortunately, though it did taste a little burnt, it wasn't as bad as he'd feared.

Her pout turned into a smile when she saw that he'd be able to eat his dinner, and she brought her own fish to her lips to take a careful bite.

* * *

**Sango came** back from disappearing to change out of her slayer's uniform, a big smile on her face as she approached the unusually large group. "Guess what I found?" she asked as she leaned her weapon against a tree and took a seat between Miroku and Kagome.

Curious, Kagome said, "What?"

"Hot springs!" Sango replied. "It looks like a group of three or so, just a little ways off from here. I stuck my hand in when I found them, and the temperature's perfect."

"Real hot springs?" Rukia asked with wide eyes as she looked over at them.

Kagome turned a bright smile to her and said, "Yep! Oh, this is great; my hair's starting to get really greasy."

Curious excitement shone in Orihime's eyes as she clasped her hands, saying, "I've always wanted to bathe in a real hot spring!"

Sighing, Inuyasha pushed to his feet and said, "At least give me a couple minutes to check it out, alright?"

Kagome rolled her eyes but didn't argue. "Okay, but don't take too long."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, starting off in the direction Sango had come from.

"Wait up, Inuyasha," Ichigo called, pushing to his feet as well. "I'm gonna come with you."

Cocking an eyebrow at him as he walked past, Rukia asked, "Why?"

It was Uryuu who responded, eyes closed as he adjusted his glasses habitually. "Because he's ridiculously overprotective, why else?"

Cutting a glare at his friend as he followed Inuyasha, Ichigo snapped, "Shut up, Uryuu."

Without another word, the two males disappeared into the tree line.

After a moment, Miroku said, "You know, it'll probably be rather crowded in that hot spring when we take our turn, perhaps – if you ladies wouldn't mind – I could keep _**you**_ company instead?"

Sango reached up, eyes closed and narrowed in frustration, and grabbed his nearest ear firmly. Pulling enough to make him bend awkwardly to the side, she ground out, "Not a chance, pervert."

"Why don't you just give up, Miroku?" Kagome asked exasperatedly, sighing and shaking her head at his predictable antics.

Watching the scene curiously, Chad asked, "Are you sure you're a monk?"

* * *

**Inuyasha and** Ichigo came back shortly after, declaring the area safe, and in no time the girls were gathered at the hot springs. Sango and Kagome shed their clothes first, immediately immersing themselves in the relaxing water. Rukia joined them moments later after carefully depositing Sode No Shirayuki on top of her clothing, for easy access in case it became necessary. Orihime was the last to submerge herself in the perfectly heated water, finding a smooth rock to rest her kimono on and then placing her hairpins on top.

"Mmm," Orihime moaned once the water was up to her neck. "This is amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Kagome asked with a faint laugh. "This is one of my favorite things about the Feudal Era. It's really a shame we don't have very many natural hot springs."

"I definitely agree," Rukia declared, leaning her head back against a rock and letting her eyes drift closed.

"I bet you're rather exhausted, Orihime," Sango said after several seconds of silence, smiling over at the younger woman.

Orihime smiled ruefully as she ran her fingers through her long hair. "I really am," she admitted softly. "I didn't really sleep well last night, and with all the walking around yesterday and today, I feel like I could sleep for a whole week."

"Why didn't you sleep well?" Rukia asked with gentle concern.

"Just nightmares," Orihime replied. "I felt really bad," she added, releasing her hair to look towards her companions. "I woke myself up screaming twice, and I know I wasn't sleeping very peacefully when I _**was**_ sleeping, so I doubt the others got enough sleep."

"Orihime," Rukia said softly, understanding the guilt her friend was feeling.

"I wouldn't feel bad if I were you," Kagome assured her with a smile. "Sesshoumaru probably doesn't sleep much anyway, and from what I hear Jaken's a pretty sound sleeper. And I know Rin can take a nap on Ah-Un anytime she wants to; they take pretty good care of her."

Orihime smiled and nodded. "That's true; they really do. Not that I know them _**that**_ well, I suppose, but that was the impression I had, anyway."

Sango moved to the edge of the hot spring and grabbed one of their water canteens to take a drink, having to step partially out of the water as she did so. A faint breeze kicked up, blowing her hair just enough to reveal a good portion of the scar that covered the majority of her back.

Orihime took in a sharp breath, imagining the wound it would have taken to leave a mark like that, and averted her gaze.

"That's a horrible scar," Rukia said quietly, noticing it also. "Did Naraku do that?"

Kagome was silent as she watched her friend, who was really more like her sister, set down the container and return to the hot spring, self-consciously submerging herself up to her shoulders.

"Yes," Sango said at length. "It wasn't his weapon that gave me this wound, but it was his fault that it happened."

"I see," Rukia said, not wanting to push, as it was obviously a sensitive topic. "I'm sorry to mention it."

"It's alright," Sango replied quietly.

Her voice soft against the night, Orihime said, "Would you like me to heal it? I can…if you want."

Sango's and Kagome's eyes widened at the prospect, and Kagome looked back at her friend. "Sango…?"

After a long moment, Sango shook her head slowly. "No thank you, Orihime. It might be strange, but, this scar is like a reminder to me. A reminder of why I need to defeat Naraku, and of what he's capable of. So I think I'll keep it. But…thank you for the offer."

Orihime smiled in understanding and nodded.

Seeking to change the topic, Kagome grinned and looked over at Orihime. "Alright, now, while we have a little girl-time, you need to spill. What's the deal with you and Ichigo?"

Orihime immediately turned bright red and began spluttering, "Wh-what are you talking about? There's nothing going on between me and I-Ichigo!"

Rukia chuckled knowingly, whole-heartedly embracing the opportunity. "That's not exactly what she asked, Orihime."

Her eyes widening dramatically, Orihime cried, "R-Rukia!"

"Oh, come on," Sango pushed teasingly. "You can tell us, Orihime. We're not going to tell anyone, we just want to know."

Orihime spluttered incoherently for several seconds, before finally composing herself and mumbling, "There really isn't anything going on between us. We're just friends."

Closing her eyes and nodding thoughtfully, Sango said, "Oh, I see. You're 'just friends' the same way Kagome is 'just friends' with Inuyasha."

Rukia snickered behind her hand as Kagome sucked in a breath and cried, "Sango! Don't say that out loud!"

Orihime frowned, her head tilted ever-so-slightly, and asked, "But why are you just friends? It's obvious you both like each other. Don't you?"

Kagome looked away, sinking up to her chin and grumbling, "He's in love with someone else. It doesn't matter how I feel."

"I still disagree," Sango commented, swimming back until she could lean against a large boulder.

"Well you can disagree all you like," Kagome returned, "it doesn't change anything."

Orihime smiled understandingly. "Don't give up, Kagome! It's obvious he cares about you, maybe he just needs time!"

Kagome smiled faintly at the encouragement and turned the conversation right back around. "What about you? Why are you two stuck in the friend-zone? It seems to me that he likes you quite a lot."

Her blush immediately returning, Orihime looked away and mumbled, "He doesn't…not like that. He's just really protective of his friends."

Rukia flicked a small stream of water at her friend's downcast face and said, "Stop frowning, Orihime, it doesn't suit you."

"I tell you what," Kagome declared, lifting one hand out of the water and holding it out towards Orihime. "We'll make a pact. I'll swear not to give up on Inuyasha if you'll swear not to give up on Ichigo."

Orihime stared at her outstretched hand for a long moment, before reaching out and grasping it with her own. "Alright," she said firmly. "Let's do it!" Then she turned her smile to her petite friend and asked, "Rukia? You should join our pact, too!"

Rukia paused, knowing exactly what Orihime was referring to. Sighing in defeat, she placed her hand over their clasped hands and said, "Okay, I'm in."

Looking over then to Sango, Orihime asked, "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm definitely in," Sango declared, adding her hand to the pile with a grin. "I need all the help I can get with that lecher."

The girls laughed before pulling their hands free. They still needed to finish bathing so that they could get dressed and let the guys take their turn in the hot spring (which would definitely be crowded with the seven of them).

* * *

**It was** another couple of hours before the group decided to call it a night, everyone having bathed and relaxed at least a little. They kept the fire going, at a faint flicker, in part to give them a little light, and in part to add a little heat to the night air.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippou curled up against Kirara, using her twin tails as makeshift blankets. Miroku rested against the tree nearest them, his golden staff leaning against his shoulder and his arms crossed. Inuyasha found a thick branch further up the same tree and stretched out, at a perfect angle to keep an eye on the group beneath him.

Renji settled down against another tree, beside Rukia, and teasingly offered his lap as a pillow, which earned him a glare and a smack upside the head. Shortly after she fell asleep, however, his arm became her pillow, and he smiled silently.

Uryuu slept against a tree on the other side of Kirara, finding an above-ground root that he could sit on, keeping him mostly from sleeping in the dirt. Across from him, Chad stretched out on the ground, crossing his arms behind his head and staring up at the clear night sky until his eyes grew heavy.

Orihime had fallen asleep while they'd been sitting around the fire, and so when everyone moved to find comfortable sleeping positions, Ichigo carefully scooped her up, refusing to leave her to sleep where she was.

Tempted though he was to simply settle her in his lap, he wasn't sure how she would react to that when she woke (not to mention everyone else's reactions), and so he opted for gently placing her beside him. He still held her close as he leaned back against the tree, Zangetsu at his other side, tucking her beneath his arm and letting her use his shoulder as a sort of pillow.

Hoping he wouldn't have any more nightmares, Ichigo let his head fall back, his other arm resting loosely in his lap as sleep slowly claimed him. He let Orihime's reassuring spiritual pressure wash over him as he relaxed, and her steady, soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Well, this chapter ended up being a lot different than I thought it would be…but I like the way it turned out, and I hope you do, too! Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter (or if you didn't), and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter six!


	7. Targeted

_**A/N:**_ Here's chapter six! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Bleach or Inuyasha.

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 6: Targeted**

**Orihime woke** up slowly, feeling warm and content as she blinked her eyes open, attempting to adjust to the morning sunlight. _When did I fall asleep?_ she wondered, trying to remember past sitting around the fire with the others.

It wasn't until the arm that was curved around her tensed briefly, and tightened, that she realized the warmth she felt was coming from somebody else. And not just anybody. _Ichigo!_

_No wonder I'm so comfy,_ she thought with a smile as she realized that she was curled up against him.

"Are you awake?" Ichigo's sleep-tinged voice whispered, his lips just above the crown of her head. If she had been asleep, she knew she'd have slept right through it.

"Mhmm," Orihime admitted quietly, giving a faint nod of her head without actually lifting it from his shoulder. One of her hands, she realized, had found its way to his haori and wrapped itself tightly in the black fabric.

Ichigo let his eyes close again, just for a second, and allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of having Orihime curled up against him and half clinging to his shihakushou. A smile crept onto his face for a fleeting moment as he took a deep breath.

Then he lifted his head properly, knowing the peace would be shattered soon enough (it was only a matter of time before Renji woke up), and asked quietly, "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes," Orihime responded softly. "You, um, didn't have to…" She trailed off, not sure how to finish that statement. _Sleep with me?_ Her face instantly flushed brightly at the thought. _No, definitely not. Hold me? It's technically true, but…. I just don't know!_ She took a deep breath to fight down the blush and pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

"It's alright," Ichigo assured her. His free hand moving of its own accord to reach over and cover the hand she still had tangled in his haori, he said, "I wasn't going to let you just sleep on the ground by the fire."

Orihime lifted her head at his words as her skin tingled beneath his hand. "Ichigo," she murmured as their eyes met. His features were still slightly softened from sleep, but his eyes held all of their usual intensity, although there was something burning within them that she couldn't quite identify.

His hand tightened over hers, her fingers squeezing back when his fingers curled around the back of her hand.

She leaned in when his other arm tightened around her back, and it took a moment for her mind to register that, as he tightened his hold, he was also leaning towards her. It wasn't a whole-body lean; in fact, it was mostly a head-and-shoulders lean. _I-is he…?_

Her mind went blank as his face came closer, and her head tilted marginally without a command, her lips parting ever-so-slightly in unspoken anticipation. His eyes were closing slowly as he leaned in, close enough that their breath was mingling. Her eyes drooped, her heart fluttering, their mouths so close now that she could almost feel him.

Two trees over, Renji snorted loudly in his sleep as he leaned too far to one side and fell into the petite woman who had been using his arm as a pillow. They both started, jerking awake and pulling apart, their faces matching shades of red. But the damage had been done.

Reality slamming back into Ichigo and Orihime, they pulled back from each other immediately, both looking down and trying in vain to fight back blushes of their own.

_Di-did I really almost kiss her?_ Ichigo swallowed heavily. There were some painfully serious potential repercussions for what he'd done. Or, rather, for what he'd tried to do. But before he could go so far as to silently thank his tattooed friend, another realization clicked into place in his head. _She…was…going to _**let**_ me. What does that mean?_

Ichigo's wasn't the only head that was spinning. Orihime felt as though she could barely breathe. _He almost…he really almost kissed me! Does that mean…could that mean that Ichigo…could he have feelings for me, too?_ Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, her hands flew to her flushed face, and she wanted desperately to curl into a ball. But doing so would mean curling back into Ichigo, which would surly only compound the situation.

Quickly, she pushed herself to her feet (instantly missing the warmth of his arm around her shoulders), and declared, "I, um, need to use the bathroom!" She didn't look back, afraid to see his expression, and kept her head down so as to keep the others from seeing her own, as she fast-walked through the tree line.

Ichigo watched Orihime practically run away as a myriad of emotions bombarded him. He was relieved that she had put some physical distance between them, as her nearness had clearly begun affecting his judgment, but he was more concerned. He was concerned for her physical safety – what if she wandered too far while she was lost in thought? It was Orihime, that was entirely possible. And he was concerned that he'd managed to screw up his relationship with the single most important woman in his life. _Ah, crap._

Several other pairs of eyes had noticed Orihime's abrupt departure (though only a few had also seen _**why**_), and after the gentle healer had walked out of sight, Rukia turned her gaze to Ichigo. Something between an irritated glare and curious confusion settling on her face, she asked, "What did you do this time, Ichigo?"

The Substitute snapped his eyes to Rukia, before his automatic scowl settled into place and he snapped, "What makes you think that was _**my**_ fault?"

"Because I can't think of any other reason she would run _**away**_ from you, you idiot!" Rukia returned undauntedly.

Surprisingly, it was Chad who spoke next, as Ichigo seemed to be having difficulty at the moment coming up with a response. "You should go after her, Ichigo."

Everyone looked over at the silent man, and Ichigo knew instantly that his friend had seen everything.

"Chad's right," Kagome said as she finger-combed her hair. "It's not safe for her to wander by herself."

Ichigo shifted his attention to Kagome, but remained silent and immobile. His mouth opened, a sound that wasn't quite a word came out, and then he promptly shut it.

Sighing, Uryuu pushed to his feet, wiping off his glasses on his cape before slipping them into place as he spoke. "They're right, and if you're too stubborn – or stupid – to go after her, then I will. Your pride is certainly not worth Orihime's safety."

The insult snapped something inside of the orange-haired Soul Reaper, because suddenly Ichigo was on his feet, fists clenched, and yelling. "Shut up, dammit! I would _**never**_ put my stupid pride over Orihime, and don't you dare even suggest that! I'll go after her, alright?" Then he turned, grabbed Zangetsu, and stalked off quickly in the direction Orihime had gone.

* * *

**Orihime stopped** after a couple of minutes, taking a breath and leaning against the nearest tree. Her face was still much pinker than usual and she sighed. _I can't believe I said that…that must be the most ridiculous, overused excuse in the history of ridiculous and overused excuses, and I just used it. On Ichigo!_

Her fingertips found their way to her lips when she thought his name, and the moment they had just shared came flooding back. She couldn't think of any other explanation than the obvious. He really had almost kissed her. _If Renji hadn't woken up right then, Ichigo would've…I would finally have had my first kiss. I'm sure of it._

She sighed again and lowered her hand, fisting both in her skirt. "Now what am I supposed to do?" she whispered. A part of her felt like crying, because she was sure that things between the two of them would be awkward now – at least for a while.

"You could forgive me," Ichigo said quietly from somewhere behind her.

Orihime gasped and spun around, ashamed at herself for having gotten so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't sensed his approach. "Ichigo! I…that is, no, I can't forgive you, because you haven't done anything that requires forgiving."

"That's not true," Ichigo argued, scowling as he looked away in shame. "I took advantage of you, or, I almost did, and that was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be silly, Ichigo," she chided, keeping her voice light though she was frowning at his words. "You're not capable of taking advantage of me, and…I wasn't exactly fighting it."

Ichigo swallowed, not wanting to let himself believe what she seemed to be saying. "But-"

"No buts!" Orihime interrupted firmly, surprising herself, as she took a step away from the tree.

That one step, however, was as far as she got. The moment her foot touched down again, a large, strange, tentacle wrapped quickly around her torso.

For a moment, Orihime was so speechless that she could only watch, wide-eyed, as the tentacle curved around her entirely. Even though she could _**see**_ it, she couldn't sense _**anything**_. But then her brain kicked in and she shouted, "_**Ichigo!**_"

At the sudden change in her tone – and spike of her spiritual pressure – Ichigo's head snapped up, his eyes immediately widening at the sight of her already mostly wrapped up in some sort of tentacle. "_**Orihime!**_"

His hand immediately went to Zangetsu, pulling the mighty zanpakutou loose and swinging at the tentacle to free her. But Zangetsu collided with an invisible barrier of some kind, nearly a foot away from her, and slid right off.

"What?" he breathed in horrified amazement.

As the tentacle tightened around Orihime and began to lift her off of the ground, a new voice floated down to them, laughing. "I congratulate you on getting this far, human, but this is where it ends. I'll be taking the girl now." The voice came from a tall man who seemed to be standing on air, with long, flowing dark hair and haunting eyes. Tentacles – like the one currently wrapped tightly around Orihime – flowed out of his back, almost like hair.

"Let me go!" Orihime cried, struggling in vain against the confining tentacles.

Tightening his grip on Zangetsu, Ichigo focused more of his spiritual pressure into the blade and launched at the almost-invisible spherical barrier holding their enemy – and therefore Orihime – aloft. Though he didn't simply slide off this time, he was still unsuccessful at breaking through, and after a long moment, he propelled himself backwards, glaring at the demon.

"You coward!" he spat, feeling the hollow within him rising as his anger spiked. "Let go of her and fight me!"

"If you want to fight someone," Kagura began as she appeared, hovering in her giant feather, beside Naraku. "Then you'll have to be satisfied with us."

Naraku's low snickering grew louder as a child-like demon, surrounded in the same barrier, appeared on his other side.

"If you are truly so eager to die, then Kagura and I will be your opponents," the child-demon said.

Before Ichigo could respond, Renji and Rukia appeared on either side of him, crouched and ready to draw their own zanpakutous.

"Sorry," Renji declared with a faint smirk. "Ichigo's busy; you get us."

"The three of you together aren't strong enough to defeat us," the child-demon stated.

From the ground below, Uryuu called casually, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Enough talk," Ichigo growled. "_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

Naraku cackled as the attack seemed to curve around the barrier harmlessly. Turning his attention to Orihime, he said, "We shall stay, so that you can watch as your friends fight for you. I want you to see them fall."

"No," Orihime whispered, fear reflecting in her gray eyes. "Please, it doesn't have to be like this…"

The child-demon turned a sinister smirk towards her and said, "Your friends can't even touch us."

Before he could continue, Inuyasha burst through the trees, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga as he called, "Maybe not, but _**I**_ can, you bastards!"

The energy around Tetsusaiga crackled and the sword transformed until it was made of solid diamond.

Naraku grinned confidently. "Inuyasha. Such a pleasure to see you again. But are you sure you want to use that technique? As I remember it, surely you realize that this woman will be struck with your shards of adamant, just as I would."

Landing on a high branch not far from the other combatants, Inuyasha grit his teeth and clenched his hand around Tetsusaiga's hilt. "Dammit, Naraku, you bastard! You can't hide behind her forever!"

Naraku laughed at Inuyasha's words, even as the others finally caught up to the fight. Miroku, Kagome, and Chad joined Uryuu on the ground below as Sango and Kirara joined everyone else in the air.

Containing his laughter, Naraku smirked at his opponents. "Yes, but I don't need to. In fact, I need only keep you occupied long enough to absorb her into my body, and then it will all be over for you, Inuyasha."

"Don't you dare!" Ichigo warned, flashes from the nightmare he'd had two nights prior running rampant through his mind.

"Kagura, Hakudoushi," Naraku commanded as the tentacle began pulling Orihime closer again. "Kill them."

"Understood," Kagura replied coldly.

"With pleasure," Hakudoushi responded, smirking.

"We can handle them," Rukia said. "Just find a way through that barrier and save Orihime!"

"I know!" Ichigo snapped.

Kagura raised her fan, obviously intending to swing it down and send out a vicious attack, barely noticing the arch of a sacred arrow in time to dodge it – though her fan was obliterated. Turning her glare down to the reincarnated priestess, she snarled, "Damn wench!"

"Eyes on me, witch!" Inuyasha bellowed as he lunged, forcing Kagura to turn her attention away from Kagome. "_**Wind Scar!**_" The powerful attack surged forward, and Kagura barely dodged in time, forced to land as her feather was torn to shreds.

Renji smirked as he looked at the frightening child. "Guess you get us, then," he declared, before unsheathing his zanpakutou and adding, "_**Roar, Zabimaru!**_" With one well-practiced swing, Zabimaru extended forward, curving around and coming at the child-like demon from the side, aimed to cleave him in half.

Hakudoushi frowned, almost as if insulted, and swung his tall spear around, deftly halting Zabimaru's forward momentum. "You'll have to try harder than that."

"Dance," Rukia called, extracting her own zanpakutou. "Sode No Shirayuki." Aiming her transformed weapon at their opponent, she added, "Tsugi no mai – hakuren!"

As the battles raged around them, Ichigo leveled a focused glare at Naraku. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to break through the barrier that was currently preventing him from rescuing Orihime, but he had to try. He had never seen her so frightened.

Naraku continued to pull Orihime closer, smirking with amusement when he saw Ichigo preparing for another assault on the barrier.

Orihime was doing her best to stay calm as she was pulled closer and closer to the demon who intended to absorb her. Her eyes, in an effort to clear her mind, drifted out, toward Ichigo. The glint of the demonic barrier surrounding them caught her attention, and an idea struck her. _It's worth a try,_ she reasoned, swallowing heavily. As long as that barrier stood, not even Ichigo could save her.

She was close enough now to smell him.

"Tsubaki," she called, her voice catching slightly. She noticed Naraku turn his attention to her curiously, and she hurried on, knowing she had only one chance. "Koten Zanshun. I_** reject!**_"

Three pairs of eyes watched silently as the sole Shun Shun Rikka blasted forth. He didn't fly at Naraku, or the tentacles coiled around Orihime, but at the barrier.

_Please!_ Orihime silently begged as Tsubaki collided with the barrier.

"What-?" Naraku asked, sounding surprised. His eyes widened as he felt his barrier give, and an instant later, it shattered entirely.

As soon as he saw that the barrier would shatter, Ichigo made his move. Swinging Zangetsu forward, he cried, "_**Bankai!**_" Barely a heartbeat after Naraku's barrier fell, Ichigo's transformation was complete, and he surged forward.

Naraku barely had time to move back, assuming that the now-slim, sleek black blade was coming for him. Instead, Tensa Zangetsu sliced easily through the thick tentacles containing Orihime, and by the time the poisonous miasma that was housed within had begun to seep out, both Ichigo and Orihime were out of range.

Orihime didn't even have time to fall, after the tentacle was severed, before Ichigo's strong arm had curved around her. By the time she realized they were moving, they were stopped again, and she breathed a sigh of relief at the sensation of solid ground beneath her feet.

For a moment, Ichigo's arm tightened around her, his temple pressed to hers. And then he stepped back, casting a wary glance up at Naraku before looking back at Orihime. "I won't let him grab you again, just, stay back. Please."

Hands curled tightly into little, slightly shaking, fists at her sides, Orihime nodded. "Alright. Please be careful."

"You fools!" Naraku cried angrily, glaring down at the group below. "I'm not so easy to defeat!"

"You wanna bet?" Inuyasha challenged, breaking away from his battle with Kagura as the Tetsusaiga again shifted into diamond. Swinging the mighty blade at his long-time enemy, the half-demon cried, "_**Adamant Barrage!**_"

As the large shards of adamant rained down on Naraku, a horde of demons descended from the sky, providing Naraku with just enough time to escape the onslaught.

When Naraku stopped moving, hovering in the air several feet to the side – still mostly above the group on the ground – Chad swung his right arm forward. "El Directo!" The energy blast caught Naraku off-guard and, though he dodged it, it managed to obliterate two of the tentacles at his back.

Naraku laughed again as the miasma spread through the air. "Yes, continue to destroy my body! And destroy yourselves at the same time!"

"Poisonous gas?" Uryuu realized, his voice verging on incredulous. "So he's one of those types."

"I've got it!" Kagome called, notching an arrow and quickly releasing it into the cloud of poison, purifying it before it could do any real damage.

"Give it up, Naraku!" Inuyasha shouted, landing beside Kagome and holding Tetsusaiga between himself and his enemy. "You're outnumbered and outmatched, and this time, you ain't gonna get away!"

"Is that so?" Naraku taunted. "I think you've miscalculated." Another horde of demons emerged from the surrounding trees, surging past Naraku and his incarnations, aimed to attack the group.

"I think you're the one who's miscalculated," Uryuu stated calmly, holding his Quincy bow out. Without another word of explanation, he released, and hundreds of arrows shot forth. The horde of demons disintegrated without resistance.

Kagura glared down at Uryuu in irritation. "Well aren't you convenient."

"Kagura," Hakudoushi began darkly. "Dispose of that one."

"Very well," Kagura acknowledged bitterly, raising her spare fan and calling, "Dance of the Dragon!"

Twin tornados materialized in the air between them and immediately began curving towards the Quincy.

"Don't insult me," Uryuu said bitingly, vanishing from the ground below, only to re-appear in the air above and behind his opponent. Bow ready, he narrowed his eyes at her and released his next volley of arrows.

"Insolent brat!" Kagura cried angrily, spinning around and returning fire with bladed arcs of air. Several of the arrows managed to slip through, tearing her feather to shreds and once more grounding her.

Rukia flash-stepped to the ground, beside Orihime, and locked eyes with Ichigo. "Chad and I will defend Orihime," she said firmly.

Chad joined her silently and inclined his head in agreement.

Looking from his long-time best friend to the small Soul Reaper, Ichigo nodded. He glanced down at Orihime, and she offered him a supportive smile. Tears still glistened in her gray eyes, but the fear was gone. _Because she trusts me,_ he realized. _I won't fail her._

Without a word, Ichigo turned and leapt into the air, Tensa Zangetsu's chain rattling faintly with the movement.

Inuyasha saw Ichigo make his move and knew that their best opportunity was upon them. "You ready, Kagome?" he asked as he shifted his hold on Tetsusaiga.

"Definitely," Kagome said, pulling another arrow from the quiver at her back. She looked around, noticing Miroku aiding Uryuu in the fight against Kagura (which was going much slower thanks to the saimyosho buzzing around), as well as Sango's and Renji's fight against Hakudoushi in the air above them.

Glancing to her shoulder, where Shippou was doing his best to hide in her hair, Kagome whispered, "Don't worry, Shippou. We'll definitely win this time."

Naraku saw Ichigo coming and smirked. "Do you intend to destroy me now that my barrier has fallen?"

"Yeah," Ichigo replied. "Let me show you how," he added as he lifted his left hand and cupped it over his face. He felt the familiar surge of power as he accessed his inner hollow, and when the mask was properly situated over his face, he pulled his hand away and wrapped it beneath the other, around Tensa Zangetsu's hilt.

Naraku's eyes were wide with surprise at Ichigo's newest transformation. "What interesting power," he said. His lips curving into a smirk, he added, "Perhaps I'll take it."

"Just try me," Ichigo challenged. Raising his zanpakutou, his power already swirling around his hands and blade in black and red, he called, "_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

Inuyasha leapt into the air when Ichigo raised his sword, but instead of coming up behind him to double-team their enemy, he altered his course to cut off Naraku's most obvious path of escape. "_**Adamant Barrage!**_"

Aiming her arrow at the space in between the two attacks, roughly where Naraku was, Kagome cried, "Go!" and let the sacred arrow fly.

Hakudoushi looked over, concern for his creator flickering in his cold gaze.

"Hakudoushi!" Sango called, her weapon slicing through the air once more.

The child-like demon cut his glare back to her and grinned. "So predictable," he admonished. As he spoke, a familiar chained weapon flew through the air, the scythe-blade slamming into the larger boomerang and knocking it off course. The chain rattled as it was yanked expertly back to its wielder.

Sango immediately looked down, unsurprised but still heartsick to see her younger brother standing beside a tree. Their eyes locked as he caught his weapon, and for a fleeting moment, she thought she saw recognition in his brown depths. But it vanished quickly, replaced with uncaring indifference. "Kohaku!" she cried.

"Who is that kid?" Renji asked, flash-stepping to her side, Hihiou Zabimaru curled again around him.

"My brother…" she admitted sadly. "Naraku killed him, and now controls him through the use of one of the shards of the Sacred Jewel."

Renji's eyes widened and he cut a glance down at the small boy beside the tree. After a moment, he shifted his glare to Hakudoushi and said to Sango, "Go on. I can handle this bastard."

Sango looked at him, shocked at his offer, but she could see his resolution in his eyes and the set of his jaw. So she smiled gratefully and nodded. "Alright. Thank you, and good luck."

Kirara needed no command as she swooped low, allowing Sango to retrieve her weapon before altering her course, headed to Kohaku.

On the ground below, Orihime watched the battles unfold before her. Rukia stood beside her, Sode No Shirayuki resting with a faux casualty on her shoulder, her other hand wrapped around her sheath. Chad stood on her other side, slightly forward, his right arm lowered at his side, fully transformed and seemingly stuck in a permanent fist.

Uryuu and Miroku seemed to be making progress against Kagura; it looked as though they were working on some sort of plan. Kagura was backed against a tall tree, still grounded and breathing heavily, her slightly-torn fan held tightly in her hand.

Renji was now fighting solo against Hakudoushi, but he didn't seem too worse for wear. Neither did Hakudoushi.

Sango was on the ground, Kirara standing back, and approaching her brother cautiously. Kohaku, for his part, seemed almost hesitant – but he had not released his weapon.

And Naraku had somehow managed to dodge the combined attack from Inuyasha, Ichigo, and Kagome, though this time he hadn't emerged unscathed. He cackled arrogantly from above them as Inuyasha landed beside Kagome again, both preparing for another attack. Ichigo braced himself for a counterattack, all the while looking for an opening of his own.

Orihime bit her lip worriedly. She didn't want anyone getting hurt, especially not for her. Without thinking, she released her lip and whispered, "I know you can do it…."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ …It is _**ridiculously**_ hard writing battle scenes! Especially for large groups! Eh, yes, I know, I brought it on myself LOL Anyway, this is my latest attempt at a 'cliffhanger', but probably you don't hate me that much, right? Ahem, what I meant to say was: please review to let me know how it's working (or not working?) for you so far, and, uh, go read the next chapter! (Really doesn't count as a cliffhanger when I post it alongside the next part, does it?)


	8. Resolution

_**A/N:**_ Part II of the battle is here! Err, I mean, welcome to chapter seven! LOL Anywho, again, please forgive my not-so-greatness at big fight scenes; I swear, I tried, really…. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own…absolutely nothing in this story. Specifically Bleach and/or Inuyasha.

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 7: Resolution**

**Naraku was** laughing, taunting them, as he hovered in the air, his body slowly but surely knitting itself back together. "I would have thought you could do better than that, Inuyasha."

"Get over yourself, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled. "Your luck's about to run out, an' you know it!"

"Oh really?" Naraku said mockingly.

Suddenly they were interrupted by Quincy arrows tearing through the sky. None so much as clipped Naraku, instead each and every arrow pierced the hovering poisonous insects that surrounded the three demons.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused at his friend's odd choice in targets. The look on his enemy's face, though, was enough to convince him that Uryuu obviously knew what he was doing.

Grinning, Miroku stepped slightly forward and grabbed the rosary on his right wrist and forearm. "I think it's long past time we wrapped this up, don't you?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagura declared, though her tone and expression clearly said that she knew he would do as he threatened.

Unwrapping the rosary, Miroku held his palm out and cried, "_**Wind Tunnel!**_"

As the sudden vortex began sucking the wind sorceress in, Hakudoushi snorted derisively. "She was going to die anyway."

"No love lost between comrades, eh?" Renji commented. Pulling his arm back in preparation for another attack, he said, "Guess we know how much you won't be missed, then."

Hakudoushi returned his annoyed glare to his opponent. "You fool, will you never learn?"

Renji smirked and threw his arm forward, crying "_**Hikotsu Taihou!**_"

Inuyasha launched forward as soon as Miroku's hand was covered up again. "You're _**dead**_, Naraku! _**Adamant Barrage!**_"

Naraku smirked and made to dodge to the side, but his path was successfully cut off by the flare of a sacred arrow. Sensing motion above him, he looked up, to see Ichigo – still donning his mask – swinging his sword down.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_" Ichigo bellowed, the black and red power surging off of the black blade and barreling down toward Naraku.

He was left with no way to outright dodge the combined attacks – except for one. Glaring at his foes, Naraku wrapped one hand around his almost-whole Shikon Jewel and activated his back-up plan. His body was sucked inward, as if absorbed by the tainted jewel.

Simultaneously, Hakudoushi's body was also sucked in on itself, the smaller demon's eyes wide with surprise. In less than a heartbeat, Naraku reappeared where Hakudoushi had been, and Hakudoushi reappeared in Naraku's place.

A moment later, Hakudoushi's body was obliterated by the combined attacks. The tattered, lingering, remains were purified by a sacred arrow as it pierced his head.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha snarled, turning his rage on their remaining opponent.

Renji braced himself, glaring at the demon. "That was heartless. But now what will you do? You're out of escape-routes."

"Not quite," Naraku assured him. "But it is time to collect my assets." His one remaining tentacle shot forward, aimed directly at the siblings beneath a nearby tree.

"Sango!" Kagome and Miroku cried simultaneously.

Sango spun around reflexively, raising her boomerang – which was wrapped in the chain of Kohaku's weapon – to defend herself. The tentacle curved around her at the last second, aimed straight for Kohaku, whose eyes went wide when realization dawned.

The tentacle dove for the back of his neck, and slammed into a solid golden barrier.

"Orihime," Rukia breathed when she realized what her friend had done.

Naraku turned his angry glare on the healer. "Wench! You should have run away while you had the chance!" His arm shot out, elongating and turning bony as something seemed to grow off of his forearm, aimed straight at Orihime.

Rukia and Chad braced themselves for battle, and Orihime kept her shield firmly in place between Kohaku and Naraku's tentacle.

A heartbeat later, Naraku's extended arm separated entirely from his body, not quite at the shoulder. Naraku's eyes went wide when he realized his arm had been sliced off, and he hadn't seen it coming.

Ichigo appeared before him, directly in his line of vision, holding his sword at his side. "I told you," he said darkly, black and gold eyes narrowing angrily. "Stay away from her."

When Naraku's severed arm landed on the ground, Miroku stepped up to it and impaled it with his staff. The mass of flesh sizzled, briefly resisting the purification, before dissolving away harmlessly.

The surprise leaving his expression, Naraku glared at Ichigo. "Don't think you've gained an advantage over me, boy," he snarled. As he spoke, bubbling flesh poured out of the whole in his arm, and molded itself into a replacement arm.

"I've seen that trick before," Ichigo returned. "It won't save you."

Shifting his gaze back down to the siblings, Naraku ordered, "Kohaku, I want you to kill the woman in front of you." As he spoke, his tentacle retreated into his back.

"Kohaku," Sango began, looking again at her brother.

The younger demon slayer hesitated, before letting the chain around her boomerang go slack – thereby freeing it – and glaring firmly up at his former master. "No."

Everyone turned wide eyes at Kohaku as his response sank in.

"What was that?" Naraku questioned lowly.

"I've been waiting for this moment," Kohaku announced. "Together, we can kill you." Slim trails of tears escaping from his eyes, he said, "You will finally pay for what you made me do to my family."

"You fool! Your life belongs to me!" Naraku reminded him angrily. Pointedly, he held up his portion of the Shikon Jewel and wrapped his hand tightly around it.

Kohaku cried out in pain, his weapon slipping from his hand as he hit his knees. Sango cried out as well, dropping to her knees beside her brother and pulling him close.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted. "That boy is the least of your problems! Now _**die!**_" He aimed a Wind Scar at Naraku, forcing the vile demon away from the siblings.

Naraku came to a stop in the air several feet away, glaring down at Inuyasha.

"There's nowhere for you to run," Renji declared as he appeared behind Naraku.

"It's over for you, you bastard," Ichigo growled.

Naraku cut his eyes to his open side, only to notice Uryuu and Miroku on the ground below, patiently waiting to intercept him. Turning his gaze back around to Inuyasha, he smirked and asked, "Who's to say I don't have another option? Honestly, I'm amazed you would think that cornering me is all it takes. Have you learned nothing, after all of these years, Inuyasha?"

"Keh," Inuyasha returned. "If you've got a way out of this, you'll try to use it soon enough. Why don't we just attack you, an' see what happens?"

"How arrogant," Naraku taunted.

"You're one to talk!" Renji hollered. Throwing his sword arm forward again, he added, "_**Hikotsu Taihou!**_"

As the crimson explosion built, Uryuu released his volley of arrows, and Ichigo made his move. "_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

Inuyasha hefted his diamond sword and leapt into the air, shouting, "_**Adamant Barrage!**_"

As soon as he was out of the way, Kagome followed up the attack with a sacred arrow, pouring as much power into it as she dared.

Naraku did his best to avoid the onslaught of power, but many of Uryuu's arrows pierced his flesh, as well as several of Inuyasha's shards of adamant. His left shoulder was clipped by Renji's attack, and Ichigo's attack managed to obliterate the majority of his legs. Kagome's arrow lodged itself into his outstretched arm, which immediately disintegrated as the purifying power began to spread to his shoulder.

"_**Hiraikotsu!**_" Sango cried, letting her large weapon fly as the other attacks faded.

The demonic boomerang sliced through what remained of Naraku's body, as he put most of his energy into tearing off his purified arm before it spread further. He managed to erect a new barrier in time to keep his head and right arm intact, though the rest of his body was torn asunder and fell to the ground below – where Miroku wasted no time destroying it.

Naraku laughed as he said, "Well, it seems I'll be taking my leave now." Locking his eyes onto Orihime's, he added, "But I haven't forgotten about you. We shall see each other again soon."

"Not so fast!" Inuyasha bellowed, running to stand beneath Naraku and swinging his sword again. The shards of adamant flew once more, sprayed wide to prevent Naraku from dodging.

Naraku's eyes widened and his arrogant smirk vanished as he realized he was trapped. The adamant sliced right through his barrier and tore through his remaining flesh, separating his arm in several places. But he didn't have time to worry about that, because as soon as the adamant stopped flying, Ichigo was there.

Tensa Zangetsu plunged deep into Naraku's head, right between his eyes. Locking his black and gold gaze with Naraku's frightened one, Ichigo growled, "Getsuga Tenshou."

Power exploded from the sleek black blade, thoroughly obliterating what remained of Naraku's body.

As Naraku's clenched right fist – the largest remaining portion of his body – fell to the ground, Kagome slipped her bow over her shoulder and ran forward. The horribly tainted Shikon Jewel was held within that fist, and she was the only one who could touch it.

Inuyasha met her there, picking the hand up gingerly between clawed fingers. When she was near enough, he took a breath and tore his claws through the flesh, releasing the black jewel.

Kagome caught it in cupped hands, sucking in a breath when the darkness immediately tried to overpower her. Gritting her teeth, she wrapped her hands tightly around the jewel and pushed back, slowly beginning to purge the evil.

Miroku stepped up and purified the remains of the tattered flesh at their feet as Shippou jumped from Kagome's shoulder to his, to give her some space.

"Is…is he really gone?" Shippou asked quietly, breaking the strange silence that had converged over the group.

"I doubt we'd have gotten our hands on the jewel if he wasn't," Inuyasha pointed out, crossing his arms after sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Miroku," Sango said softly as she, Kirara, and Kohaku walked up to join them.

They exchanged a look, and Miroku nodded, stabbing his staff into the ground to hold it upright before reaching over and carefully removing the rosary on his right arm. Everyone watched silently as he opened his palm, the blue fabric falling away to reveal pale, unmarred skin. There wasn't so much as a scratch, and there was no trace of the curse that had plagued his family for generations.

"It's…gone," Miroku breathed in amazement.

"Then so is Naraku," Sango declared with a soft smile. Turning that smile to her brother, she dropped one hand on his shoulder and said, "You're free now, Kohaku."

Kohaku kept his eyes on the ground at their feet, knowing what he had to say. "Yes, Sister," he said quietly. "I am free, but…your mission cannot be successful without the Sacred Jewel Shard in my neck."

Sango's eyes widened. She knew he was right, but she also knew that taking the shard would kill him all over again.

"Perhaps," Miroku began slowly, "after possessing the shard for so long, your wound has healed."

Kohaku shook his head. "No, Naraku refused to allow it to really heal me. My life – such as it is – is sustained entirely by the shard. I must die in order for the Shikon Jewel to become whole again." Bringing his brown eyes to his sister's, he smiled a sad but true smile and added, "But I'm alright with that, Sango. So please don't be sad for me."

Sango choked, tears streaming down her face. "But I'm not!" she argued. "I've already lost you once, Kohaku; I don't want to lose you again!"

"There's no other way, Sister," Kohaku said softly.

Standing slightly off to the side, with her friends semi-surrounding her, Orihime said, "There might be."

Everyone looked over at her, and as Sango's eyes widened again with realization, Kohaku frowned curiously and asked, "What do you mean?"

Orihime swallowed, wringing her hands together as she said, "I should be able to heal you."

Voice cracking for the first time, Kohaku whispered, "You mean…I…can live?"

"Yes," Orihime said, nodding and smiling reassuringly.

Finally turning her attention to what was going on around her, Kagome smiled tiredly and said, "Well, that sounds like a good plan to me."

Inuyasha immediately returned his attention to her, concern curving his lips into a frown. "Are you alright?"

"A little tired," Kagome admitted with a shrug, holding the dark pink jewel in one hand. "But, yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you ready for my shard, then?" Kohaku asked, looking over at Kagome.

Kagome flicked a hesitant gaze to Sango. "It's okay," Sango said with a faint nod.

"We'll need to extract it," Kohaku reminded the group, reaching up with one hand and prodding around at the base of his neck.

After a long moment of hesitation, Inuyasha uncrossed his arms and said, "I'll do it."

Sango looked over at him and nodded gratefully as Kohaku silently turned around and sat down cross-legged. He hunched over slightly and shut his eyes in anticipation as Inuyasha and Kagome approached him.

Kagome reached out and gently pressed her fingers to a spot at the base of his neck. "It's here, but be careful, it's…"

"I know," Inuyasha said.

Kagome stepped back and averted her gaze, unsurprised to see Sango do the same as Inuyasha quickly did what he had volunteered to do.

Kohaku groaned in pain but didn't flinch, holding perfectly still as the small shard was extracted from his body. As soon as the fragment was gone, his vision began to blur and his body tingled. Just as suddenly, a golden dome of energy encompassed him, and Orihime was kneeling before him, her hands resting lightly on the surface.

"Try not to move, okay?" Orihime requested gently.

"Alright," Kohaku acquiesced through gritted teeth.

"Will it work?" Sango asked softly from a couple of feet away.

Rukia, standing between Sango and Renji, smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure it will. I've seen Orihime perform miracles a lot like this."

Kagome had purified and integrated the jewel shard in no time, and when she was done, everyone stood and watched as the wound on Kohaku's back slowly vanished.

It was several minutes after the last scratch was gone before Orihime leaned back and dropped her hands into her lap. The golden dome faded, her Shun Shun Rikka returning to her, and she smiled as Kohaku lifted his head slowly. "How do you feel?"

Reaching up on reflex and prodding the spot where Inuyasha had stabbed him, his eyes widened to find that the wound really was gone. Slowly, he said, "I feel…alive."

* * *

**Much of **the rest of the afternoon was spent regrouping, Orihime healing the wounds her friends had incurred during the battle, and the slayer siblings tearfully reuniting. Kagome secured the mostly-whole jewel to a string that worked as a necklace before settling beneath a tree to take a short nap, as her energy had been drained from purifying the jewel. Inuyasha sat beside her while she slept, partly because he was overprotective, and partly to give some space to his friends.

When all of the others were properly healed, Ichigo sat down beside Orihime, resting Zangetsu on the ground on his other side. She looked over at him automatically, but her easy smile faltered at the sight of his deep scowl.

Before she could say anything, Ichigo asked, "Are you _**sure**_ you're alright, Orihime?"

She smiled again, gently this time, when she realized what was bothering him. Nodding, she said, "I'm fine, Ichigo. I promise. It was really scary for a couple of minutes there, but I didn't get hurt at all." Dropping her gaze to her lap, where her fingers were laced together tightly, she added, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I let him get that close to you," Ichigo said quietly, his hands curling into fists on his lap.

Orihime looked over at him quietly for a moment, studying the familiar tightness in his jaw, recognizing the guilt that had darkened his brown eyes as he stared into the dirt in front of him. Silently she reached out, pulling one of his fists into her hands and squeezing gently.

She waited until he was looking at her, his eyes widened ever-so-slightly, before saying, "What did I tell you about apologizing to me with that look on your face?" Squeezing again, she added, "Thanks to you, I didn't get hurt. If you're going to feel responsible for something, then feel responsible for that."

He studied her smile for a moment, letting her words sink in. She was right; he'd been able to save her this time without her getting hurt. At the end of the day, that was all he asked for. Slowly, his scowl softened until he was almost smiling, and he uncurled his fist in order to wrap his hand around the one beneath it and return her reassuring squeeze. "You're right," he admitted quietly.

She smiled brightly then, not quite laughing, and replied, "I know."

His lips twitched in a burst of amusement at her response. Remembering what had happened – and what had almost happened – earlier that morning, he paused before asking, "Walk with me?"

Curiosity and confusion gathering in her gray eyes, Orihime nodded. "Sure."

Pulling his hand from hers reluctantly, Ichigo pushed to his feet, simultaneously securing Zangetsu at his back once more. As he stood, Orihime followed suit silently. He could tell she wasn't sure what he was doing, but he said nothing as he turned, tilting his head to indicate which way he wanted to walk.

Orihime followed wordlessly, wondering what it was he wanted to talk about, and why he wasn't comfortable talking about it where they'd been sitting. And then it clicked in her head – it was about that morning, about what they'd been talking about right before Naraku had attacked. _But, what if -? How do I…what should I say?_ Forcing down the sudden panic, she swallowed and tried to tell herself that everything would be fine.

He kept his back to her as they walked, ignoring the curious looks that he was sure were being sent their way. _What am I supposed to say?_ It was a stupid question. He knew _**exactly**_ what he was supposed to say, but the prospect of saying those words was surprisingly daunting. _And what if I'm wrong? What if she _**doesn't**_ feel the same? She could've just been caught in the moment and afraid to hurt my feelings or something._

But he refused to allow himself to chicken out, especially now that he'd gone to the trouble of pulling her aside, taking them both out of sight of their companions. Now, if he said something lame, like 'It's nothing' (which he had done at least twice before), she would know for sure he was lying.

When they were sufficiently alone, Ichigo took a deep breath and turned to face her. She stopped walking when he did, hands clasped lightly behind her back, and she smiled automatically when he looked at her. It was a genuine, sweet smile, and it warmed him a little more to know it was – at least for the moment – just for him.

He opened his mouth, fully intending to say what was on his mind, but quickly discovered that the words had once again gone missing. His stomach seemed to be doing unnatural things, and he had the distinct impression that his hollow was laughing at him.

She stepped closer to him, concerned about the odd look that had taken over his face, letting her arms hang at her sides. "Ichigo…?"

Her voice seemed to stir something within him, as his eyes focused again, and he said, "Orihime, I…" His cheeks flushed uncharacteristically as he trailed off, but before she could say or do anything, he lifted his hands and placed one on each cheek, cupping her face. He took a half-step closer, so that the distance between them was almost non-existent, keeping his gaze locked onto hers.

The feeling of her soft skin beneath his hands was distracting, and again he found his brain wasn't functioning properly. But his body seemed to have a pretty good idea of what it was doing, as he leaned in slightly, his eyes dropping to her barely-parted lips. He hesitated, realizing what he was doing (again) and then remembered how their last should've-been-first kiss had been interrupted, and shoved the hesitation aside.

Orihime's eyes snapped wide open for an instant when Ichigo's lips pressed against hers, her face still framed gently by his large, calloused hands. A heartbeat later the tension in her body fled and her eyes closed as she leaned into the kiss, bringing her hands up and tangling them in his haori. Pleasant tingling sensations radiated through her as his lips moved over hers, and it was all she could do not to melt at his feet.

He could barely believe he was kissing her, let alone that she was kissing him back, and as she responded to his kiss he could feel his body responding to hers. He knew, from what little rational thought he had left, that if he intended to say what he really had intended to say, he needed to pull away from her delicious lips – if only for a minute or two.

But pulling away was harder than it sounded, he realized, as his hands curved around her head, his fingers threading through her long, auburn hair. Still, after another long moment, he found the strength to step back (slightly), dragging in deep breaths through his nose.

"There's…something I need to tell you," Ichigo said, letting one thumb trail along her jaw absently.

Orihime swallowed, her fingers smoothing out the wrinkles she'd caused in his uniform. "What is it?" she asked, her voice slightly breathless.

"I…" It was his turn to swallow, the words once again lodged in his throat. But this time he refused to let the moment pass. So he tried again. "I know this might seem a little, uh, sudden or something, but…I love you, Orihime."

Her expressive gray eyes went wide at his admission, and a faint layer of tears formed as she realized that he had really just said _**that**_. She smiled, tentatively at first, but quickly found that she couldn't keep it small as it spread across her face, and she said, "I love you, too, Ichigo. I can't believe…." She trailed off, giving her head a faint shake, and lifted her hands to cup his jaw as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Ichigo's arms dropped to her waist, before tightening around her and holding her close as he returned the kiss. He tilted his head, instinctively trailing his tongue lightly along her lower lip as her arms wound around his neck. He nearly growled into her mouth when her fingers buried themselves in his hair and the nails of one hand scraped against his scalp, as her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside.

Their tentative, almost awkward first kiss was quickly becoming a distant memory as their second kiss became passionate, verging on hungry. Their bodies were pressed against each other as they held on to the other tightly, devouring everything the other one was willing to give. They were so lost in each other that they failed to notice as one of their friends came searching for them.

"Orihi-? Oh!" Kagome called, cutting herself off when her eyes landed on the couple.

Ichigo and Orihime immediately looked over, both turning unusually red at having been caught, though neither was quite willing or ashamed enough to let go of the other.

Her own face turning bright red, Kagome squeaked, "I'm so sorry! I'll just, um, let everyone know you're okay…" As she spoke, she pointed back where she'd come from, stepping backwards almost simultaneously. "Sorry!"

They watched as Kagome fast-walked away, not exactly sure what they should say – or do – now that they'd been interrupted. And then Orihime laughed softly, letting her forehead fall on Ichigo's shoulder as her arms loosened slightly around his neck.

"You don't want to go back yet, do you?" Ichigo asked, his lips brushing unintentionally against the shell of her ear.

An unfamiliar, and delightful, sensation shot down her spine before she shook her head and whispered, "Not really. Can't we stay like this just for a few more minutes?"

Ichigo pressed a sweet kiss to her temple and murmured, "I'm not going anywhere."

She snuggled into him in silent response, and neither moved for a long minute, simply enjoying the moment.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A/N:**_ Alright, I think we've got one more chapter and an epilogue before this story is done – aren't you excited? LOL Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you'll drop me at least a short little review (you will, won't you?)! :P Stay tuned for chapter eight!


	9. Home

_**A/N:**_ Here it is, folks! The final chapter! (Not counting the epilogue…LOL) I really hope it doesn't disappoint!

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Bleach or Inuyasha.

**Where They Belong**

**Chapter 8: Home**

**Ichigo and** Orihime had rejoined their comrades several minutes after Kagome discovered them, not saying a word about their change in status. Shortly after their return, it was agreed that – now that everyone was fit for travel – they should find a new location to recuperate, as their earlier battle was sure to draw unwanted attention. Already they could sense several varying demonic auras a faint distance off.

Chad ran alongside Uryuu and Miroku this time as the newly-reunited siblings rode Kirara. Shippou stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha, and once again Ichigo held Orihime close as they ran.

Once they had put enough distance between themselves and the battle-zone the group slowed to a casual pace, and Kirara landed, allowing her passengers to jump off before returning to her kitten form and leaping to Kohaku's shoulder. Inuyasha let Kagome down before crossing his arms in his sleeves, and Ichigo reluctantly set Orihime back on her feet as well.

After a few minutes of walking Orihime realized she had no clue what destination they were headed to, and asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

Inuyasha was the first to respond, saying, "For now, we're just lookin' for a decent place to rest. Tomorrow we'll head back for the demon that brought you here in the first place."

Kohaku came to a stop, frowning as they spoke. "That might be a problem," he said hesitantly.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, shifting his gaze to the boy.

Everyone stopped and turned to see Kohaku as he said, "When Naraku heard that people had come from the future to save Miss Orihime, he assumed the old demon was responsible, so he sent Hakudoushi to kill him yesterday. Hakudoushi wouldn't have come back if he had been unsuccessful."

Several pairs of eyes widened and Ichigo cursed under his breath.

"But…" Orihime began slowly, fighting down the panic that wanted to swell within her. "How…how will we get home, then?"

Ichigo's hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "We'll find a way."

Orihime bit her lip and nodded.

"There might still be a way," Kagome said, smiling reassuringly when they all looked over at her.

"But, it only works for you and Inuyasha," Shippou reminded from his spot on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes, but no one else from my world has ever come to this side of the well before," Kagome reasoned, holding up one index finger as she added, "So I figure it might work!"

After a moment, Miroku said, "Well…I suppose it's at least worth a try."

"It certainly can't hurt," Renji agreed, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Then it's settled," Inuyasha declared. "Tomorrow we'll start for the village. It'll probably be about a two-day trip, hope that ain't a problem for anybody."

Subconsciously adjusting his glasses, Uryuu replied, "We're not exactly on a schedule."

* * *

**It didn't **take them too long, after all the decisions were made, to find an acceptable place to settle down for the night. Sango and Kohaku volunteered to do a little hunting, so that they could have a 'real meal' to celebrate their victory, and Kagome, Shippou, and Chad went out to gather some herbs and berries. Renji and Rukia had volunteered to gather the evening's firewood, leaving the others to hold down the camp with nothing really to do.

Gathered once more within a circle of trees, the remaining members of the group relaxed, waiting (some more patiently than others) for their friends to return. Miroku was leaning against a tree, staring up as if in a daze at the sky, watching the colors shift as the sun began to set. Uryuu was hunched over in front of another tree, fiddling quietly with his cape.

Inuyasha was stretched out on the ground, Tetsusaiga resting on the ground beside him, his arms folded beneath his head and one leg bent at the knee. His eyes were closed, and he was completely still, except for his foot – which was bouncing in a steady rhythm against the dirt beneath him.

Ichigo and Orihime were sitting beside each other, up against the tree beside Miroku's. Orihime was leaning back, her knees pulled up to her chest, her eyes closed as she took in their peaceful surroundings. Her fingers occasionally danced over her knees, but she kept them wrapped around her legs for fear that her hands would wander over to Ichigo, if only to run over the exposed skin of his nearest forearm.

Ichigo had been leaning back as well, head tilted up, towards the sky, but he shifted and looked around – mostly out of reflex – and his trademark scowl deepened when he noticed the Quincy's fidgeting. Raising an orange eyebrow, he called out, "Oi, Uryuu, what the hell're you doing?"

Orihime opened her eyes and looked over, curious as to what had prompted Ichigo's question.

Miroku and Inuyasha looked over as well, watching silently as Uryuu's hand stilled and he looked up.

Holding up his right hand to reveal the slim needle he held, Uryuu replied, "I hadn't noticed earlier, but it seems my cape was damaged during the fight. I thought since we're not doing anything else, now is as good a time as any to fix it."

For a long moment, no one spoke.

Then, finally, Ichigo managed, "You…brought your _**sewing**_ kit?"

"Of course," Uryuu said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It pays to be prepared."

Sighing, Ichigo grumbled, "This is almost as bad as when you brought a spare cape to Soul Society."

"You're just jealous because you never think ahead enough to bring supplies," Uryuu returned easily as he went back to mending his cape.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the insult and he sat forward violently. "What the hell's _**that**_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounded like," Uryuu said calmly without looking up.

"Well I'm sorry if _**focusing on what I'm going somewhere for**_ isn't 'thinking ahead' enough for you!" Ichigo argued loudly.

"There's a big difference between having a goal and being prepared," Uryuu countered as he tied the final knot that held the repair together.

"It's called being prepared to do whatever it takes!" Ichigo defended, yelling now.

"But what if you're not _**capable**_ of doing 'whatever it takes'?" Uryuu challenged, slipping his cape back into place as he spoke.

"Tch," Ichigo snorted confidently, sitting back and crossing his arms. "Never happen."

Adjusting his glasses, Uryuu said, "Now you're just being stupid."

Ichigo bristled at the new insult. He opened his mouth to say something rude, but it wasn't his voice that spoke next.

"Please stop," Orihime requested softly, her hands fisted into her kimono over her knees. "Please don't argue."

Both men looked over at her, their ridiculous argument completely forgotten, and Ichigo sat back against the tree carefully. "I'm sorry, Orihime," he said guiltily.

Uryuu's tone was similar, his gaze lowered in shame, as he said, "I'm sorry, too, Orihime."

* * *

**Renji and** Rukia had returned a short while later, only moments before Kagome, Chad, and Shippou. By the time the fire was going, the siblings had returned from the hunt, and in no time the meat was cooking. After dinner Kagome went on a desperate search for a nearby hot spring, but was unsuccessful, and so the group spent the early evening gathered around the fire.

When they were all getting ready for sleep, Kagome preparing to curl up in front of the fire (which Kohaku had insisted was not necessary), Inuyasha lifted his nose toward the air and inhaled deeply. After a moment, he declared, "It's gonna get a little cold tonight."

"Yes," Miroku agreed from his usual spot against a tree. "I can already feel it."

"Miss Kagome," Kohaku began, sitting up, one hand still stroking Kirara's soft yellow fur.

Kagome cut him off with a nonchalant wave of her hand. "I told you to stop calling me that," she said. "And I'll be fine next to the fire." She had barely finished speaking when a familiar weight settled over her shoulders. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the red haori that was now draped over her.

Before she could say anything, however, Inuyasha had swept into his arms easily. "You'll be warmer with me."

"Inuyasha-!" Kagome cried, her face flaming, as Inuyasha easily leapt into the nearest tree.

He found a low, thick branch and settled himself on it, before settling her in his lap. Between his body and his fire-rat haori, Kagome was properly shielded from the cold night air, and she didn't take much convincing to relax into his embrace.

The group below averted their gazes once their friends were situated, all understanding that they probably wanted to at least pretend they had a little privacy. Shippou curled up between Kirara's front paws as Kohaku re-claimed his spot against Kirara's side.

Chad stretched out again on the ground, not worried about the cold, and Uryuu claimed the tree between Miroku's and the one Rukia and Renji where sharing.

Ichigo and Orihime claimed the tree opposite Miroku, and as the healer settled against his side, Ichigo asked softly, "Were you warm enough last night?"

Orihime looked up at him from where she was tucked comfortably beneath his arm and smiled. "Well, I assume so, since I didn't wake up at all until morning. I don't remember being cold."

His lips curving just slightly in a silent chuckle, he tightened his arm, pulling her closer against him, and said, "Good. Hopefully you won't be cold tonight, either."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, as long as I'm with you," Orihime assured him. She snuggled into him, then, as he leaned slightly into her and tucked her head against his shoulder.

Ichigo leaned his cheek against the crown of her head and murmured, "Good night, Hime."

Orihime smiled into him, her heart fluttering at the endearment, and whispered, "Good night, Ichigo."

* * *

**They traveled** at a leisurely pace the following day, and though they occasionally sensed one or two demons nearby, none seemed inclined to pick a fight with them, and so the day was peaceful. When they finally chose a spot to camp out for the night, Ichigo volunteered himself and Orihime to gather the firewood.

Orihime followed him calmly, more curious as to why he'd volunteered them both (though she was by no means complaining) than why he himself had volunteered. _I'm sure he was feeling antsy or something,_ she reasoned as they walked.

When they were alone, and in a good location for gathering firewood, Ichigo turned and stepped up to her. "This is ridiculous," he said, his voice surprisingly thick, as he planted his hands on her hips firmly. Leaning in until his nose grazed hers, he murmured, "I've been thinking about kissing you all damn day."

Orihime giggled, reaching up and resting her hands on his shoulders. "Me, too," she admitted.

A heartbeat later, Ichigo's lips were covering hers, his arms instantly wrapping around her waist and pulling her flush against him. Orihime's arms curved around his neck as she melted into his kiss, her bare toes curling into the dirt beneath her feet.

For a lingering moment, Ichigo kept the kiss simple and sweet, but soon enough his control slipped and his tongue darted out to request entrance, and Orihime's lips parted immediately. Their heads tilted on reflex as the kiss deepened, and one of her hands tangled itself in his orange hair, the other hand dipping just a little beneath the loose collar of his shihakushou. Ichigo splayed one large hand across her back, the other staying low on her waist and holding her tight.

Their tongues danced, electricity coursing through their bodies, before he broke the dance in order to explore the still-unfamiliar territory. His tongue traced along the contours of her mouth, and her hold on him tightened as the strength in her legs seemed to disappear. She was incredibly grateful, then, for the strong, toned arms that were holding her upright as they kissed.

They kissed hungrily, holding as tightly to each other as was possible, until their need to breathe finally forced them apart. Orihime let her head drop to his shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, sliding her arms down until she could wind them around his torso, wedging her hands slightly beneath Zangetsu.

Ichigo dragged in ragged breaths as he leaned his head against hers and said, "I can't wait until we get home, and I can really have you all to myself."

Orihime giggled softly, pulling her arms forward so that she could tangle her fingers in the black fabric that covered his chest as his embrace shifted into a sweet hug. "Mmm, that really does sound good."

After another moment of simply holding her against him, Ichigo sighed faintly and grumbled, "I suppose we really should get some firewood, or they'll figure out why I dragged you with me."

Chewing her lower lip to keep her laughter at bay, Orihime said, "Don't you think they could figure it out anyway? We weren't exactly the first ones up this morning."

"You might have a point," Ichigo relented with a grin, remembering waking up with Orihime curled half on top of him and his arms wrapped around her. Squeezing her tightly for a moment, he pressed a kiss to her temple and reluctantly stepped back.

She looked up at him, her lips curved in a dramatic pout though her eyes shone with silent laughter. "Firewood time?"

"Yeah," he said, before turning his attention to the ground around them.

* * *

**It was** late the following afternoon when they finally arrived at their destination. The villagers all looked up when the group approached, pausing, farming tools held tightly until they recognized Inuyasha and the others. Then the eldest of the men called out warmly in welcome, and Kagome smiled and waved in return.

They didn't stop until they were standing at an old, small hut, and Shippou jumped from Kagome's shoulder to run inside, shouting, "Kaede! We're back!"

Kagome smiled at their friends and said, "Kaede is the village priestess, and she's been very helpful to us."

As she spoke, the bamboo curtain was pushed aside and an elderly woman, slightly hunched with long, gray hair and an eye-patch, a long bow slung over one shoulder, stepped through. She smiled at the familiar faces, before looking curiously at their numerous companions. "It seems I have missed much," she declared, her gaze lingering on Kohaku, before she looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We'll give you all the details later," Inuyasha said plainly, arms still crossed in his large sleeves. "The people you don't recognize are new friends of ours; they're from Kagome's world."

"Naraku killed the demon that was responsible for bringing them here, so we're hoping the well will work to take them home," Kagome explained.

"I see," Kaede said with a nod. "In that case, I suppose we should head up to the well before it gets much later."

The group turned, everyone stepping aside to allow Inuyasha and Kagome to take the lead. As they walked toward the hillside surrounding the village, introductions were made, including an official introduction between Kaede and Kohaku.

It took several minutes before they finally reached the clearing, the old well coming immediately into view when they passed the tree line.

Kagome calmly walked up to it, resting her hand on the ledge of the short, wooden wall and smiled over at the others. "This is the Bone Eater's Well," she explained. "It connects with the well on my family's property in the future, which is how I travel between times."

"Wait," Renji said, pointing at the simple structure. "You mean you climb inside that thing?"

"Not exactly," Kagome said slowly. "You have to jump. Of course, that means climbing out on the other side, but that's not as hard as it sounds."

"Jumping into an old well isn't exactly kosher," Uryuu mumbled.

Cutting an annoyed glare at his friend, Ichigo asked, "And when they were talking about traveling through a well, what were you picturing?"

Sighing, and hating that Ichigo had a point, Uryuu said, "Please at least tell me it's a _**dry**_ well."

"Oh, yes!" Kagome exclaimed immediately. "Sorry, I meant to mention that. It's very dry, I promise."

Orihime was the first to step up to the well, placing her palms on the ledge and leaning slightly over curiously. After a moment, she said, "Um, if we have to jump, and it _**doesn't **_work, won't it…really hurt?"

At this, Kagome faltered, looking on reflex down into the stone-lined depths of the well as she said, "I hadn't really thought of that…but, yeah, I suppose it might."

The others approached, gathering around the girls, and Renji leaned over the ledge to take a look, before saying, "Huh. Hey, Ichigo, why don't you jump first and see if it works?"

Ichigo turned to say something rude to his fellow Soul Reaper, but before he could Chad spoke up calmly. "I'll go first. That fall won't hurt me."

"Good thinking," Uryuu said.

"Before you do that," Kagome began, holding up a hand as Chad stepped up to the well. "I'm gonna go through and wait for you on the other side, that way my family won't be too confused."

Inuyasha snorted, moving to stand beside her. "You're really only goin' because you forgot your backpack when you came back last week."

"I am not!" Kagome argued, turning an offended face in his direction. "Can you imagine how my family would react if a whole group of strangers came walking out of the well-house?"

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, rolling his eyes. "They'd cope. Now are we goin', or not?"

"No," Kagome said firmly. "_**I'm**_ going, you're staying here."

Inuyasha visibly bristled at her declaration, turning to face her fully and pulling his arms from his sleeves. "What the hell do you mean I'm staying here?"

"Exactly what I said," Kagome replied calmly, her hands landing on her hips. "You're going to stay on this side while they jump through. You can cross over after if you want, or wait here for me to come back."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Inuyasha argued. "How long are you planning on waitin' for 'em?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed agitatedly, shifting her weight and crossing her arms over her chest. "That's why you're staying here. So that if it doesn't work you can just come get me, and we'll come right back."

Miroku spoke up from behind the group before Inuyasha could respond. "That's a very good idea, Kagome."

Kagome turned a smile to her friend. "Thanks. I thought it made sense."

Realizing that he had lost the argument, Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent and crossed his arms again.

"What was that?" Kagome asked, looking back over at him.

"Nothing," Inuyasha replied shortly, stepping away from the well.

Kagome frowned. "It didn't sound like nothing to me, buster."

Without looking over at her, Inuyasha replied, "Keh, don't be so damned paranoid, wench."

"_**You're**_ calling _**me**_ paranoid? Are you serious?" Kagome questioned in disbelief.

"Oh, so _**that**_ you heard? Typical," Inuyasha said with a slight headshake.

Kagome's eyes widened and she sucked in a breath. "Inuyasha…" she said, an obvious warning lacing her voice.

Once again not heeding the warning, Inuyasha turned around to face her when he was several feet away and asked, "Why the hell're you gettin' so worked up about it, anyway? It's stupid."

Releasing a frustrated breath, she spun around, putting her back to him, and snapped, "Just shut up and _**sit**_!"

The rosary around Inuyasha's neck flared brightly a heartbeat before he cried out and found himself face-down in the dirt.

Orihime's hand flew over her mouth, her gray eyes wide, as she watched Inuyasha face-plant. Renji and Ichigo snickered in amusement, and Rukia shook her head with a silent sigh. Chad's eyes widened marginally in surprise, and Uryuu held his breath for a moment, before sighing and closing his eyes.

Kagome turned to them, a deceptive smile on her face, and said, "Alright, I'm gonna head through now. I'll be waiting on the other side when you're ready."

"O-okay," Orihime replied, still in shock at what had just happened.

They watched silently (ignoring Inuyasha, who was still grumbling as the spell released him) as Kagome swung her legs over the short wall and pushed herself off. For a moment she was in free-fall, and then a blue light surged up, and when it vanished, Kagome was gone.

"Oh, wow," Orihime breathed, leaning over as if she could see better.

After a moment, Chad stepped up again. "Here goes," he said, casting a wary glance into the well. The others nodded encouragingly and he quickly leapt over the edge, falling feet-first into the stony darkness.

For a long moment, everyone watched with bated breath, and then the same blue light that had engulfed Kagome flared up and swallowed him. When it faded, Chad was gone.

"Well," Uryuu began, adjusting his glasses, "I guess it works."

Nodding, Ichigo turned to Inuyasha and the others and said, "Thank you for all your help. Take care of yourselves."

Orihime smiled over at them as well. "Yes, thank you so much!"

Uryuu stepped up to the well, inclining his head to their new friends. "We're incredibly grateful for everything you did for us."

"We were happy to help," Sango assured them. "And thank _**you**_, for everything you did for us as well." Looking directly at Orihime, she added, "Thanks to you, I finally have my little brother back."

"Yes," Kohaku said, bowing politely. "You saved my life, Miss Orihime. Thank you."

Wiping a single tear off of her cheek, Orihime smiled and said, "I'm glad I could help."

With a final nod, Uryuu leapt into the well, and was almost immediately engulfed in the blue light. Renji and Rukia went next, saying their own goodbyes before leaping fearlessly into the darkness together. Orihime stepped up next, knowing Ichigo wouldn't leave before her, and moved to climb onto the ledge. An instant later she was swept up in Ichigo's arms, and with a final goodbye to their new friends, they fell into the blue light.

_**To Be Concluded…**_

_**A/N:**_ We're almost to the end! I hope you aren't feeling too let-down about how this is going; I think it's somewhat believable, isn't it? XP Anyway, please let me know what you think! And don't forget the epilogue!


	10. Epilogue

_**A/N:**_ Hello everyone! Here it is – the final segment of my story! I just wanted to say a quick 'thank you' to everyone who's been following along this far (and a double 'thank you!' to all my reviewers)! I hope this little epilogue satisfies you all, so please enjoy it!

**Warning(s):** Fluffiness! Yes, you've been waiting for it, and it's finally here – _**lots**_ of fluff! Oh, and, innuendo. Not a small amount of that, either. :P

**Disclaimer:** For the last time: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha.

**Where They Belong**

**Epilogue: Reunion**

**Orihime squealed **when she found herself suddenly pinned to the lush grass beneath her, warm lips pressed against the underside of her jaw, and skilled fingers dancing torturously along her sides. Ichigo's hands moved a little further beneath her light pink shirt as he continued to tickle her abdomen, all the while kissing along her slim neck.

"I-Ichigo!" Orihime gasped, trying desperately to think between the two differing sensations he was giving her. Then his fingers grazed over her stomach, around the belly button, and she shrieked with laughter.

He smirked against the groove of her neck, focusing on tickling her for just a moment, before stilling his hands and scraping his teeth lightly across her skin. Her laughter immediately subsided into a moan, and he quickly kissed his way back up her throat, before claiming her lips in a hot kiss.

She curled her fingers tightly in the collar of his blue jacket, holding him close as his tongue ravished her mouth. Another soft moan escaped her lips when his hands, still pressed against her skin, began massaging her sides gently.

After a long minute, Ichigo forced himself to pull back, remembering that they were still outside, in a public place. Breathing deeply, he gazed down at the girl beneath him, who was also sucking in deep breaths, her face flushed slightly. A familiar grin tugged at his lips at the sight and, reluctantly, he sat up, pulling his hands away from her tempting skin.

Orihime sat up as well, smiling and asking, "What was that for?"

With a faint shrug, he replied, "You were frowning, so I thought I'd distract you from whatever it was you were thinking about."

Her smile growing, Orihime shifted until she was sitting properly beside him again and leaned her head on his shoulder as they both looked out over the river. The hillside, despite being a popular place for people to hang out, was fairly deserted that afternoon – for which she was glad. With a faint giggle in her voice, she said, "Sorry, I was just thinking about that stupid test we have on Monday. I'm really nervous about it."

"Don't be," Ichigo replied easily, finding her nearest hand with his and lacing their fingers together. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Besides, that's what tomorrow's study-session is for, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Orihime agreed happily, trailing over the back of his hand with her free one. "And I'm really glad we decided not to study today."

"Tch, why the hell would we spend our anniversary _**studying**_?" Ichigo asked pointedly, giving her hand a squeeze for emphasis.

"I have no idea," Orihime declared with a laugh, a teasing tone seeping into her voice as she added, "I can certainly think of much _**better**_ things we could spend the day doing."

"Are you implying that you're tired of enjoying the 'nice day'?" Ichigo asked teasingly, reminding her of her own reason for wanting to be there.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Orihime insisted, barely stifling her laughter.

Ichigo smirked, several ideas cropping up at once, and said, "Uh-huh. Maybe I should just throw you over my shoulder and take you home anyway. I'm sure you'd figure it out sooner or later."

Orihime lifted her free hand to smack him playfully on the chest – which was exactly the _**wrong**_ thing to do, as it forced her to lean more into him. She squeaked, realization striking, when he caught her wrist loosely in his other hand. Wide-eyed, she looked up at his smirking face and swallowed subconsciously.

She absolutely _**loved**_ the look that was currently in his eyes, but considering that they weren't near either of their homes, she wasn't so sure that it was a good time to be seeing it.

Silently, he released her other hand and curved that arm around her waist, keeping her wrist firmly in his grasp, and hauled her onto his lap. The moment she was settled in his embrace he leaned in for another kiss, now wrapping his other arm around her as well.

She forgot herself as he devoured her and looped her arms around his neck. One of his hands slipped, again, beneath the hem of her shirt, his fingers stroking her skin and sending shivers up her spine. His tongue stroked over hers and she moaned into the kiss, tightening her hold on him.

As his full palm settled against the flesh of her back, some self-conscious piece of her mind kicked back in and she dragged her lips from his enough to breathe, "Ichigo…public-!"

He smirked against her lips, having re-claimed them before she could finish what she'd been going to say, and kissed her thoroughly. After a moment, he pulled back and let his forehead rest against hers. When their eyes met, he whispered, "Relax, Hime. I do have _**some**_ self-control."

Orihime frowned thoughtfully for a moment, her eyes shining with mischief, before she quietly teased, "It seems to me I've heard that one before…"

A very devilish grin curved his lips and he shifted to let his mouth hang beside her ear as he replied huskily, "That was entirely your fault, and you know it."

She was unable to completely suppress the giggle that built up inside of her at his words. She really wanted to argue with him, but he was absolutely right. _Then again…_, she reasoned, before finishing the thought aloud and saying, "I'd say it was your fault for teasing me in the first place."

"Nope," Ichigo replied without hesitation, as if he'd expected that response.

Orihime reached up, curling one hand in his hair and tugging lightly to get him to lift his head and look at her. Making sure her face was completely serious, she said, "Ichigo, take me home. The great outdoors is suddenly feeling like an inconvenience."

"Finally," Ichigo declared with a faint, teasing laugh. As she mock-pouted at him, he shifted his hold on her and stood, keeping her in his arms.

Her eyes went wide and she shoved uselessly at his chest. "Ichigo! I can walk!"

It was his turn to keep his face serious (which was not as easy as it should have been) and he said, "You'll need your strength for later."

He was unable to hold the scowl in place as her expression changed. Her gray eyes widened even more and her face flushed scarlet, but a noticeable look of anticipation and excitement danced in her wide eyes and curved her lips ever-so-slightly. The mixture was incredibly amusing, and he chuckled softly.

Without warning, he stopped and gently lowered her to her feet as he said, "But, I suppose if you really want to walk…"

Orihime opened her mouth to respond as she got her feet beneath her, but she was rudely interrupted by the sudden, incessant screaming of his Combat Pass.

This time his scowl was genuine as Ichigo grumbled something under his breath and reached into his back pocket, hauling out the blaring object and glaring at it. "Dammit."

Closing her eyes to concentrate for a moment, Orihime realized that the hollow in question was in the general direction that they were supposed to be going. When she looked back at her frustrated boyfriend, she smiled faintly and said, "I'll go with you."

He frowned at her suggestion. "Hime," he said pointedly.

She held up her hand before he could continue, knowing exactly what he'd say. "It's on the way to my apartment anyway, and it's just a regular hollow. I'll be _**fine**_."

Ichigo could tell from the look in her eyes that she was going to come whether or not he approved of it, so he sighed and nodded. "Alright, but when we get there, hang back with my body, okay?"

_Well, it's something,_ she decided, her mouth scrunching thoughtfully before she nodded. "Okay."

Their battle plan decided, Ichigo temporarily re-pocketed the Combat Pass, and together they ran in the direction of the hollow. It didn't seem to be all that far, and for whatever reason, it wasn't really wandering around.

* * *

**Neither of** them were expecting the sight that greeted them when they rounded the final corner between them and the hollow. The hollow – average size, two short legs and four long arms – was cornering the spirit that it had set its sights on. But that wasn't the strange part; the strange part was the _**other**_ two people involved.

Kagome was kneeling on the sidewalk, holding the spirit (a boy of no more than six) close to her heart protectively. Inuyasha stood mostly between the two of them and the hollow, dressed like he had been the year prior – except for the baseball cap that covered his ears – clawed hands flexed as he prepared to attack.

Just as Ichigo began wondering why Inuyasha hadn't killed the hollow already (surely he was _**capable**_ of it), the hollow roared and one of its arms shot forth. Inuyasha met it claw for claw and the hollow's arm sliced off cleanly, the broken piece disintegrating. But a heartbeat later a new one grew out from the wound, and Ichigo had his answer. _He doesn't know to go for the mask._

As Ichigo reached again for his pass, another rift opened up in the sky and another hollow appeared, on the far side of Kagome and the spirit. It appeared practically on top of them, giving Inuyasha no time to intercept.

Kagome held the child-spirit closer as she braced herself for the pain of the attack, the hollow's hand swinging down on them.

"_**Santen Kesshun!**_" Orihime cried, sending her Shun Shun Rikka shield to protect them. The golden shield materialized an instant before the hollow's attack would have connected, and holding firm.

Ichigo slammed his Combat Pass against his chest simultaneously and his body fell forward as he leapt into the air.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and swung, slicing cleanly through the mask of the first hollow. He moved on even before the hollow had faded away, and in no time the second hollow was gone.

Orihime jogged up to them as Ichigo finished dispatching the hollows, smiling jovially. "Kagome! Inuyasha! Are you both alright?"

"Orihime…?" Kagome said disbelievingly as she released the spirit and stood.

"We're fine," Inuyasha replied, turning as well to face the girl. "What the hell are you two doin' here?"

Ichigo scoffed as he touched down, Zangetsu resting on his shoulder. "We live in this town, genius. The question is what are the two of _**you**_ doing here?"

"Keh," Inuyasha began, jerking his thumb over at Kagome. "You'd have to ask her, 'cause I have no idea."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "I told you already, I need to pick up some supplies for Grandpa." Sighing, she turned her attention back to the boy and asked gently, "Are you alright?"

The boy sniffled and nodded hesitantly. "Yes…but why did those monsters come after me?"

Ichigo stepped up calmly and crouched before the spirit, keeping his voice gentle as he spoke. "It's because you're a spirit now, and those monsters like to eat spirits. But I can send you to a place where the monsters won't be able to reach you, okay?"

"R-Really?" the boy asked.

Ichigo nodded and hefted Zangetsu off of his shoulders, silently placing the hilt against the spirit's forehead. He removed it an instant later and stood easily as the boy faded into a blue-white light.

Kagome opened her mouth to ask what he'd just done, but Orihime's urgent voice interrupted her.

"Ichigo! Someone's coming!"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Crap!" before turning and going quickly to his discarded body. He managed to pull himself together a moment before a middle-aged man rounded the corner, asking questions about the strange sounds he'd heard.

* * *

**The group** moved to Orihime's apartment to catch up a little (and get away from the questions), and Orihime came in several minutes later with a tray of cookies and tea for everyone.

"Help yourselves to the cookies!" Orihime said as she passed out the tea.

Ichigo frowned as she set a cup before him. "You could've let me help with that," he scolded lightly.

Orihime smiled reassuringly. "Oh, it wasn't a problem at all, Ichigo!"

Before he could argue, she disappeared into the kitchen to put away the tray. She returned a moment later and took her seat beside him, across the small table from Kagome.

Sighing, Ichigo turned his attention to their guests (cringing inwardly when he realized he'd just called them 'their' guests), and asked, "So you said something about picking up supplies?"

"Yeah," Kagome explained, taking a light sip of her tea. "My grandpa runs our family shrine, and he forgot to re-order a few things, which means we've run completely out of them. It takes two or three extra days for the delivery, and since Inuyasha and I were visiting, he asked us to come pick them up instead."

Curiously tilting her head, Orihime asked, "What do you mean 'visiting'? Don't you still live there?"

Kagome's face flushed visibly and she looked down into the liquid that rested on the table before her. "Well, um, not so much. You see, after we took care of the Shikon Jewel I didn't really have an excuse for coming and going so much, and I sort of…had to make a choice…. But I like to come back from time to time to see my family, you know?"

Inuyasha snorted teasingly and asked, "Leavin' something out, aren't you?"

Shooting a semi-mortified glare at him, Kagome hissed, "They don't need all the details!"

He smirked over at her but remained silent, reaching instead for his own tea and taking a long sip.

Looking away from him, Kagome closed her eyes and grumbled, "Don't give me that look."

Orihime smiled brightly when she realized what they weren't saying, and clapped her hands together. "Congratulations!"

Kagome looked up again and smiled warmly. "Thanks. We should be saying the same to you, it looks like you two are doing well."

"Oh," Orihime said, blinking, before her smile shifted into one of contentment and she added, "We are." Under the table, Ichigo's hand found Orihime's and wrapped around it, squeezing comfortingly. Returning the gesture, Orihime asked, "How are Sango and the others?"

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted, rolling his eyes. "They got married last fall an' already have one on the way. Damn monk won't shut up about it."

Lightly smacking his arm, Kagome said, "He's just excited, you can't blame him." Turning her attention back to Orihime and Ichigo, she added, "They're really happy together. And Kohaku is doing very well; he keeps a small hut at the village, although he does travel a lot, especially now that Sango can't do as much."

"Oh, that's great!" Orihime exclaimed brightly.

"How about your friends?" Kagome asked curiously.

It was Ichigo's turn to roll his eyes as he said, "Annoying as always. But they're fine."

"Ichigo!" Orihime scolded. "They're doing well. And Renji and Rukia finally got together about six months ago." Something clicked in her mind then and she cried, "Oh! That means our pact was a success!" And then she promptly clamped her free hand over her mouth, realizing that she had said that out loud.

Kagome started laughing, setting down her tea so that she didn't spill it, and choked, "You're right! I'll have to tell Sango that you remembered!"

As Inuyasha shook his head in mild confusion, Ichigo turned a raised eyebrow to his girlfriend. "Pact?"

"Eh heh heh," Orihime laughed self-consciously, flushing and looking away from him. "Well, you see…the four of us made this pact…the night before Naraku attacked…."

Curious now, it was Inuyasha who pushed. "What pact?"

Kagome shrugged, deciding it wasn't that big of a deal, and explained. "Just a promise between us girls that we wouldn't give up on trying to get you hard-headed men to notice us, and that we'd do what it took to _**keep**_ you."

One eyebrow nearly lost within his silver hair, Inuyasha retorted, "You thought you needed to _**try**_ an' get me to notice you?"

Frowning now, Kagome turned to face him and said, "Well, at the time I didn't have a clue how you felt, so what was I supposed to think?"

"He's right, you know," Ichigo whispered against Orihime's ear as the other two bickered.

"Eh?" Orihime questioned, her confusion evident.

With a smirk, he replied softly, "_**Noticing**_ you was never my problem. And you certainly don't need to worry about keeping me." He punctuated his point by pressing a kiss to her forehead and squeezing her hand once more.

Orihime smiled then and leaned into him habitually. "Oh, I'm not worried anymore," she assured him.

Turning away from Inuyasha, Kagome put her now-empty cup of tea back on the table and smiled at the couple across from them. "Thank you so much for the tea, and it was great catching up with you, but we should really be going. We have to get everything today so that we can head out tomorrow morning."

"Oh, of course!" Orihime exclaimed, sitting up properly and smiling. "I totally understand. It was really good to see you, and please say hi to everyone for us!"

As they all moved to the door, Kagome replied, "We will, if you'll do the same for us?"

"Definitely!"

The girls hugged quickly and they all parted ways again, Kagome and Inuyasha letting themselves out and walking calmly away.

* * *

**Ichigo came** up behind Orihime as she rinsed out the last mug of tea, looping his arms around her waist and burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Not that it wasn't good to see them," he murmured, his lips grazing the soft skin at the nape of her neck, "But I'm glad they left. I'm just really not in the mood to be social today."

Orihime giggled, reaching over to turn off the water in the sink and saying, "Ichigo, that's not very nice, you should always be happy to see old friends."

"I am," Ichigo assured her, before nipping at the skin beneath his lips. He soothed the mark with his tongue and whispered, "But today is just for you and me, and I'm not the sharing type. Coincidentally, that's why I locked the door after they left."

Practically melting against him, Orihime said softly, "I do hope that's not the only reason."

Smirking now, Ichigo lifted his lips so that they brushed the shell of her ear, and murmured, "I never said it was."

Orihime spun around in his arms, then, and pulled him into a kiss. As her fingers buried themselves in his orange hair, his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Their tongues danced as they took turns exploring the other, and by the time they broke the kiss, they were both breathless.

"I love you, Ichigo," Orihime breathed as her fingers lightly massaged his neck.

Planting a soft, sweet kiss over her lips, Ichigo whispered, "I love you, too, Hime."

Their gazes locked and they shared a sweet, private smile, neither saying a word for a long moment.

Then Ichigo stepped back, took one of her hands in his, and guided her out of the kitchen. As they walked, he extracted his cell phone and turned it off before tossing onto the couch as they passed through the living room. A second soft thud behind him indicated that Orihime had done the same.

Because today was theirs, and for the rest of the day, the world was going to have to survive without them.

_**The End**_

_**A/N:**_ That's it! I hope you all enjoyed my story, and thank you so much for reading! Now if you would please just leave me a final review, it would be absolutely perfect, don't you think? LOL


End file.
